


Не всё то золото

by InkDaisy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Translation, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасаясь бегством от кошмара... он попал в руки монстра.</p><p>Кайнан Притчард переехал в Париж, чтобы начать новую жизнь и забыть об отвратительных кошмарах – и обвинениях в помешательстве – которые преследуют его с детства. Он привык быть вечным неудачником, но когда на помощь ему приходит незнакомец, Кайнану кажется, что судьба смилостивилась над ним. Анейрин сильный и смелый – именно такой, каким хочет быть Кайнан. И Кайнан влюбляется в него. </p><p>Но ночные кошмары Кайнана становятся реальностью, и даже Анейрин не в состоянии защитить его от монстра, который выследил его по другую сторону Ла-Манша. Гурах-а-рибан<sup>1</sup> угрожает всему – жизни Кайнана, его рассудку, даже его любви к Анейрину. </p><p>Чтобы защитить всё это, Кайнану придется отважиться стать существом, которое он ненавидит больше всего на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All that Glitters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11076) by Aislinn Kerry. 



Ане́йрин спас мне жизнь в день нашей встречи, и делал это еще дважды, прежде чем, в конце концов, убил меня.

Знакомство наше случайно: я сижу в маленьком захудалом трактире на окраине Монмартра, заливая горе элем, когда рядом со мной садится незнакомец и кладет руку мне на плечо, словно мы давние друзья. А я ощущаю, как под столом острие кинжала целится мне в ребра.

Я, конечно, знаю, чего он хочет – денег, – но, к сожалению для нас обоих, у меня нет ни сантима.

Он решает избить меня в наказание за бедность, и в этот момент вмешивается Анейрин, хотя ни один из нас не видел, как он подошел. Я осознаю только, что мой бок резко прошила обжигающая боль, а мужчины с ножом уже нет.

Я испуганно оборачиваюсь: Анейрин стоит позади меня. Он поймал грабителя за шкирку и рычит что-то ему в лицо. Я не слышу, о чем он говорит, в отличие от хулигана, который бледнеет с каждым словом.

Анейрин отшвыривает его в сторону с безразличием, которое сделало бы честь королю. Я так рад видеть, как воришка пробирается к двери, что почти забываю о крови, стекающей вдоль бока и портящей мою последнюю приличную сорочку. Анейрин оборачивается ко мне, и я застываю на месте.

Анейрин означает «золотой». Я не знаю, почему он, с валлийским именем, оказался во Франции, но он смотрит на меня со свирепым выражением лица, с блестящей под светом ламп кожей, и имя подходит ему.

Иронию значения имени я понял гораздо позже.

Возбуждение среди клиентов стихает, и Анейрин берет меня за руку. На секунду я пугаюсь снова: в маленьком заброшенном пабе в скверном районе города никого не шокирует, что один хулиган избил другого, только чтобы увести добычу. У меня нечего красть, к тому же, одну дырку во мне уже проделали. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь хоть что-то заметит, реши он довести нападение до логического конца, и уж тем более никто по этому поводу беспокоиться не будет. Я прижимаю руку к боку, чувствуя, как от страха трепещет сердце в груди.

Он глядит сверху вниз на меня, а я на него. Потом он отводит взгляд, а когда смотрит снова, жестокости в нем становится меньше. Он вздыхает и дергает меня за руку:  
— Пойдем. Надо осмотреть рану.

Я позволяю ему поднять меня на ноги. Всё лучше, чем истекать кровью, ожидая, что кто-нибудь другой попытается меня убить.

— Я не могу позволить себе хирурга, — возражаю я и, хромая, следую за ним. Окинув его критичным взглядом, я прихожу к выводу, что он тоже не может. Его одежда не лучше моей.

Он не отвечает. К этому моменту я совершенно уверен, что он не намерен убивать меня, так что иду за ним. Но пульсирующая боль в боку становится все невыносимей с каждым шагом; мы не успеваем уйти далеко, когда я останавливаюсь, чтобы, опершись об уличный столб, перевести дыхание.

Анейрин делает еще несколько шагов, прежде чем понимает, что я уже не следую за ним. Я смотрю, как он уходит от меня, но из-за одышки не могу позвать его. Он останавливает и оборачивается, ища меня взглядом. Глаза у него потемнели от беспокойства, и это приятно. Уже давно никто не заботился обо мне настолько, чтобы волноваться.

Он возвращается ко мне. Я пытаюсь улыбнуться и пошутить по этому поводу, но выходит только жалкая гримаса. Положив мою руку себе на плечи, он помогает мне идти. Так или иначе, мы добираемся до его дома.

Это комната на одного человека, которую он арендует помесячно, но в ней есть кровать и подушка, и я, как бы смешно ни звучало, рад это видеть. Не колеблясь, Анейрин укладывает меня на постель, словно его не волнует, что я залью простыни кровью, отчего его домохозяйка будет в ярости. Я пытаюсь понять, как рассчитаюсь с ним за причиненный ущерб, но из-за боли кружится голова, так что я решаю, что побеспокоюсь об этом позже, когда рана будет заштопана. Я смотрю из-под прикрытых век, как он мечется по комнате, что-то бормоча и вполголоса ругаясь. Говорит он не на французском и не на моем родном валлийском, так что я не понимаю ни слова, но смысл ясен и по интонациям.

Дымка застилает сознание, и я не особо понимаю, с чего вся эта суета. В комнате тепло, а постель мягкая. Я зарываюсь лицом в подушку и позволяю неподвижности овладеть телом.

Чьи-то руки хватают меня, вырывая из оцепенения грубой встряской. Лицо Анейрина расплывается надо мной. Пару мгновений я ненавижу его, потому что он вернул боль.

— Проснись! — он снова трясет меня. — Не засыпай, пока что нельзя. Ты слишком тяжело ранен.

Он перекатывает меня на бок. Боль, такая же острая, как нож вора, пронзает меня насквозь. Мне хочется свернуться клубком и заплакать. Я желаю, чтобы он оставил меня в покое; по крайней мере, тогда я смогу умереть спокойно. А теперь боль рвет меня на куски, словно бешеная псина. Я уверен, что умру, рыдая и содрогаясь от нее.

Он прижимает к моей ране припарку и оборачивает тканевую ленту вокруг пояса, чтобы закрепить ее. Пусть медленно, но боль начинает утихать. Всё еще жжет, но помочь может только время, а припарка притупила болезненные ощущения достаточно для того, чтобы я смог вытереть соленую влагу со щек и, подняв взгляд на Анейрина, поблагодарил его. Он стоит, повернувшись ко мне спиной, и смывает кровь с рук. Я надеюсь, что он не заметил слез.

Я тянусь к нему, но останавливаюсь прежде, чем касаюсь его. Моя ладонь зависает у его плеча, и я не могу ни дотронуться, ни отдернуть руку.

— Зачем ты сделал это?

Он снова поворачивается ко мне. В его глазах что-то, от чего у меня заходится сердце, но он произносит только:  
— Ты истекал кровью.

Это звучит почти как извинение. У меня возникает непонятное ощущение, что он имеет в виду что-то другое. Но я киваю, принимая его объяснение. Я предпочитаю думать, что на свете всё еще есть люди, которые готовы помочь незнакомцу просто потому, что он в этом нуждается. С Анейрином поверить в это легко. Я не был дома много лет, но он напоминает мне всё, по чему я скучаю.

Он настаивает на том, что я должен остаться с ним, и в первую ночь я слишком слаб, чтобы возражать. Я сплю целый день и пробуждаюсь оттого, что лунный свет падает мне на лицо. Толком не проснувшись и не узнав место, я начинаю паниковать. Анейрин оказывается рядом и пытается успокоить меня. Я отталкиваю его и срываюсь с постели. Поймав меня и прижав к матрасу, он терпеливо ждет, пока я проснусь и вспомню, где нахожусь.

Он просит меня оставаться в постели, но я всегда был упрямым. Теперь, когда непосредственная опасность миновала, я уверен, что со мной всё в полном порядке. Вернувшись в комнату на следующую ночь, он находит меня распростертым у стены, с промокшими от крови бинтами, но не произносит: «Я же тебе говорил». Только в его глазах я вижу недовольство.

Так что когда он снова просит меня не покидать постели, я слушаюсь. Хотя, кажется, он перестает доверять мне, потому что с тех пор остается со мной. Мы проводим несколько дней, сидя в постели, прислонившись спинами к изголовью и рассказывая друг другу о своих жизнях.

Анейрин рад говорить о настоящем, но стоит мне задать вопрос, касающийся прошлого, взгляд у него словно замерзает. Он отводит глаза и меняет тему или выбирается из кровати и заявляет, что пора менять повязки.

Мои учителя всегда говорили, что я болван, и с Анейрином я подтверждаю эти слова. Я знаю, что лучше оставить всё как есть, но всё равно продолжаю давить на него, пока однажды он не ломается.

Он ничего не говорит, но я смотрю на него и вижу всё ясно как день. Обычно, когда я задаю ему подобные вопросы, взгляд у него жесткий и нечитаемый, а сейчас в глазах словно разлетаются осколки стекла и ярость заливает лицо, словно краска из разбитого флакона. Он отворачивается от меня, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Мне хочется забрать свои слова обратно.

Я опускаюсь на колени и беру его за руку. Я пытаюсь извиниться, но он не дает мне произнести ни слова.

— Отдохни немного, — говорит он, не глядя на меня, поднимается и уходит.

Я задаюсь вопросом, волнуется ли он еще о том, что я могу себе навредить, или ему уже всё равно. А потом задумываюсь, почему это так меня беспокоит.

Когда он возвращается, я сплю, но, хоть он и не шумит, я просыпаюсь. Уже почти рассвело: его не было всю ночь. Я сажусь и смотрю на его силуэт в слабом свете.

— Най...

Он обрывает меня движением руки:

— Ты уже вполне поправился. — Он всё еще не смотрит на меня, и голос его тверд, как камень. — Если не уважаешь моё право на личную жизнь, можешь уходить.

— Я этого не хотел. — Это глупо, чертовски глупо, но это правда, а я не могу ему лгать. — Най, прости, я не хотел лезть тебе в душу. Ты не обязан мне ничего говорить.

Он смотрит на меня, словно это самое глупое, что я мог сказать сейчас. Но под презрением видно смирение.

Мгновение спустя он отводит взгляд и вздыхает. Когда он вновь смотрит на меня, в глазах я вижу только доброту.

— Я принес тебе кое-что перекусить, — говорит он, и я понимаю, что между нами всё наладится. — Подумал, что ты наверняка голоден.

От мысли о еде у меня урчит в желудке. Его губы растягиваются в скромной улыбке; он достает из своей сумки батон хлеба и небольшую головку сыра. Я разламываю хлеб надвое и предлагаю ему одну из половинок.

Он качает головой:  
— Это для тебя, _mo charaid_ 2. Я уже поел.

Я медлю, но мой желудок весьма убедителен. Вскоре от хлеба и сыра остается всего несколько крошек. Когда я заканчиваю, Анейрин улыбается мне.

— Теперь ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Да.

Он садится на кровать рядом со мной. Теперь, когда между нами всё снова в порядке, моя опустошенность вернулась; я склоняюсь к нему и кладу голову ему на плечо. Последнее, что я помню, это успокаивающее тепло обнимающей меня руки Анейрина.

***

Не знаю, на какие деньги он может себе это позволить, но ухаживает за мной Анейрин очень хорошо, и выздоравливаю я быстро. Остается шрам и неприязнь к окраинным пивным, только и всего.

Обратно к себе я уже не перебираюсь. Сам я разговора на эту тему не завожу, Анейрин тоже не задает вопросов. В какой-то момент он прекращает спать в кресле и ложится со мной, но мы спим спинами друг к другу, а он прикасается ко мне, только чтобы разбудить от очередного кошмара.

Мы не разговариваем о моих тревожных снах. Он полагает, что они вызваны нападением в трактире, и я не возражаю.

Как-то ночью я просыпаюсь с криком, и вижу по его глазам, что он собирается спросить меня об этом. Я отворачиваюсь прежде, чем он находит, что сказать, выбираюсь из постели и подхожу к столику с умывальными принадлежностями, который стоит в углу. Вода в кувшине холодная, и я брызгаю ее на лицо в надежде, что это успокоит меня, но это не помогает. Этого недостаточно.

Я опираюсь ладонями на столик и продолжаю стоять спиной к Анейрину. Я знаю, о чем он спросит, равно как знаю, что за этим последует. Это никогда не меняется.

Он приближается ко мне, я чувствую его тепло спиной и напрягаюсь. Он касается моего плеча и осторожно кладет на него ладонь. Я стараюсь не дернуться от его прикосновения.

— Кайнан, — тихо произносит он, — ты не расскажешь мне об этом?

— Нет. — Он убирает руку. Я чувствую, что ему больно, и мне хочется, чтобы это не задевало меня так сильно. — Я не могу.

— Но почему?

Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. Его кожа отливает золотом в свете лампы, как и в день нашей первой встречи.

— Ты решишь, что я сумасшедший.

— Из-за снов? — Он сводит брови и поднимает руку, словно отмахиваясь. Хотелось бы и мне отмахнуться от них так легко. — Они ничего не значат.

— Мне снятся монстры, — шепчу я. Я ненавижу себя за слова, которые оттолкнут его, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я не могу лгать ему. И не солгу, даже если из-за правды он покинет меня.

Он медленно поднимает взгляд, я вижу в нем не то, чего ожидал. Нет ни презрения, ни подозрений в сумасшествии. В его глазах настороженность, но не более того. Я сталкивался и с худшей реакцией. Я вдыхаю и медленно начинаю говорить.

— Я едва знал свою семью. — Рассказывая, я не могу смотреть на него. Если настороженность сменится презрением, я не хочу этого видеть. — Когда они погибли, я был маленьким, но я помню, что у меня была сестра, и что моя мама была очень красивой. — Я обхватываю себя напряженными от боли руками. — И всё же, они снятся мне всю жизнь. То, как они умирают. Это всегда начинается одинаково, с криков моей сестры. Мы делим одну постель на двоих, и я тянусь к ней, чтобы успокоить, но ее нет. Он кричит снова и зовет маму, а я понимаю, что ее схватила гурах-а-рибан. Она кричит, и я бегу по дому, пытаясь ее найти, но не нахожу нигде. Крики ужасны, но когда она замолкает, становится только хуже.

Я закрываю глаза и дрожу, не в силах сдерживаться. Анейрин тянется ко мне, но я уклоняюсь.

— Я нахожу гурах, но уже слишком поздно, моя семья лежит у ее ног. Она улыбается мне, и это жутко. У нее на губах их кровь. Снова звучит крик, теперь уже мой, потому что она гонится за мной, и я знаю, что она убьет и меня тоже. Но я всегда просыпаюсь до того, как ей это удается. А когда просыпаюсь, мне хочется, чтобы она всё-таки успела.

Когда я заканчиваю рассказ, между нами повисает тишина. Я не в силах поднять взгляд на Анейрина; я боюсь того, что могу увидеть. Я жду, что он осудит меня, но он молчит, и я не могу решить, плохо это или хорошо.

Когда он заговаривает, то произносит только:  
— Это всего лишь сон, Кайнан.

Я упрямо мотаю головой. Волосы у меня влажные, и они липнут к моим щекам. Наверное, я выгляжу совсем как сумасшедший, каким меня все считают.

— Это _правда_ , — настаиваю я. Анейрин отступает от пылкости моих слов. — Я точно знаю это. Из-за этого все считают меня безумным, но я _знаю_ , Най.

Он берет меня за руку и тянет к кровати, хотя я сопротивляюсь на каждом шагу. Он толкает меня, чтобы я сел на постель, и обвивает руками за талию.

— Расскажи мне о гурах, — говорит он.

Я подозреваю, что так он хочет ублажить мои капризы. Я почти ненавижу его за это, но я слишком долго не мог никому рассказать об этом. Может он только притворяется, что верит мне, но я согласен и на это.

— Она ужасна, — говорю я ему, — у нее бледная и просвечивающая, словно лед, кожа, а в глазах горит ярость. Ее одежда изодрана в клочья, а сама она покрыта кровью. Не только моей семьи, но и старой, подсохшей кровью других, к кому она приходила. Их много. Очень много.

Я вздрагиваю от мыслей, когда вспоминаю спекшуюся кровь на ее лице, которая трескается и падает кусками, когда она улыбается мне. Я снова чувствую себя ребенком в сиротском приюте Кардиганшира3. Я пытаюсь не расплакаться и не показать Анейрину, как мне на самом деле плохо.

И все же он как-то это понимает. Он перекладывает руки с талии мне на плечи и поворачивает меня лицом к себе. Я смотрю ему в глаза и вижу в них печаль и сочувствие, и еще много всего другого, но только не то, что он считает меня сумасшедшим. И я опять чувствую себя ребенком и прижимаюсь к нему, не сдерживая слез от боли, горя и страха.

Он обнимает меня и гладит по спине. Слезы всё льются и льются, но он не вздыхает, он не проявляет никакого нетерпения из-за того, что я потерял самообладание. Я держал всё в себе с детства и запомнил, что это слабость, которая не принесет мне ничего, кроме осуждения. В приюте терпеть не могли слез. Я понимаю, что Анейрину надоел этот поток слез, но не могу остановиться.

В конечном счете, он тихо вздыхает, поднимает мою голову со своего плеча и прижимается своими губами к моим. Я не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме предлагаемого им утешения. Я вцепляюсь в его волосы и отчаянно целую его.

Это не то, чего я ожидал, но это все, что мне нужно. Тепло, ласка и нежность. Анейрин осторожно скользит ладонями по моим волосам. Он держится не так сильно, как я, и я пытаюсь ослабить хватку, но не могу не цепляться за него. Он успокаивает и утешает – и руками, и губами. Он скользит в глубину моего рта, словно там ему самое место, и я принимаю его. Его язык, податливый и проворный, переплетается с моим. Это словно танец, столь же волнующе.

Анейрин отрывается от меня и забирает покой с собой. Страхи сна снова овладевают мной.

— Нет, не надо, — шепчу я и накрываю его губы своими.

Мгновение он сопротивляется, но всё же кладет ладонь мне на затылок и целует снова.

Он зовется золотом, но это я блещу в его руках. Таю и растекаюсь, дрожа и раскаляясь добела, а он – пламя, которое меня нагревает. Я льну к этому огню, прижимаюсь к его груди и чувствую, как она вибрирует под моей рукой от его стона.

Он проводит большим пальцем по моей щеке, и это похоже на ласку язычка пламени. Он проводит руками по моей груди. Шнурки на сорочке развязываются под его прикосновениями, и вот он уже прижимает ладонь прямо к коже. Моё сердце гулко бьется у него под рукой. Шумно вдохнув, я прижимаюсь к его губам, ловя тепло.

Он отрывается от меня, я пытаюсь удержать его на месте. Он заставляет меня утихнуть прикосновением к моей талии. Скользнув рукой под сорочку, он кружит пальцами по моим ребрам. Я дрожу вновь, но теперь не от боли или страха. Я не ощущаю ничего, кроме его рук, его тепла и выгибаюсь под его ласками, моля о большем.

Пальцы Анейрина сжимаются в моих волосах. Поцелуями он разжигает дорожку пламени вдоль моей шеи. Я вцепляюсь в его плечи и склоняю голову набок.

Я заполнен его ароматом, я тону в нем. Он стягивает с меня сорочку и вжимает меня в постель. Я готов сделать все, о чем он просит, отчаянно надеясь, что он не остановится. Мои кошмары далеко; я окружен его теплом и светом. Его прикосновения горят ярко, словно солнечные лучи, и я жажду гораздо большего, чем он дает сейчас.

Он отклоняется и смотрит на меня. Взгляд у него горящий и страстный. Я провожу ладонью по жесткой щетине на его щеке и спускаюсь к подбородку, шее, плечам, груди. От напряжения у него дрожат руки, но он всё равно нависает надо мной, позволяя изучать себя. Он останавливает меня, только когда я кладу руки ему на талию и провожу ими по пояснице.

Он садится, берет мои руки и вытягивает их у меня над головой. От этого движения его грудь приближается к моему лицу. Я приподнимаюсь и касаюсь губами его соска.

Он застывает надо мной, крепче сжимая мои запястья. Я слышу, как дыхание рвется из его груди, а когда я запрокидываю голову и гляжу вверх, он трепетно смотрит на меня. Мне нравится, что сейчас я могу вернуть ему те чувства, которые он подарил мне. Я улыбаюсь и царапаю его зубами. Он глухо ругается на неизвестном мне языке, как в день нашей встречи. Его сердце стучит прямо надо мной. Я засасываю его кожу и чувствую, как быстро оно бьется. Закидывая голову назад, я скольжу языком по его груди до впадинки между ключицами.

Он переплетает пальцы с прядями моих волос и смотрит на меня. Мы невозможно близки. Его глаза кажутся огромными, его дыхание на моем лице – обжигающим. Насколько мгновений мы просто смотрим друг на друга. Я поднимаю руку и касаюсь его лба, и вот мы уже целуемся снова. Он движется надо мной, и трение наших тел по-настоящему сводит меня с ума. Я не думаю; я просто действую, выгибаясь ему навстречу и обвивая ногами его бедра. У него срывается дыхание; он прикусывает мою губу.

Я впиваюсь пальцами в его бедра, прижимаясь к нему. Он возбужден, и это необыкновенно дурманит.

Он разрывает поцелуй. Я поджимаю губы, чтобы сдержать мольбы, рвущиеся из меня. Он смотрит на меня нежным, немного удивленным взглядом. Я расслабляюсь, уверившись в том, что он не собирается отталкивать меня.

Постепенно выражение его лица становится серьезным, улыбка блекнет. Он касается губами моего виска и прижимается своим лбом к моему.

— Кайнан, — шепчет он, — если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, только скажи. Я сделаю так, как ты попросишь.

— Остановился? — Я едва верю в то, что слышу. Оттолкнув его, я заглядываю ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь остановиться?

Секунду он молчит, а потом тихо отвечает:  
— Нет, не хочу.

— Я тоже.

Он улыбается, отчего его лицо словно светится. В его глазах разливается тепло. Я жду, что он поцелует меня снова, но он не делает этого. Он прижимается ртом к моей шее, плечам и груди, касается губами живота, и я сжимаю кулаки в его волосах. От желания я не могу даже вздохнуть. Он прикасается к моей талии и подцепляет пальцами пояс штанов. Я еле сдерживаю стон. Я отчаянно нуждаюсь в нем.

Он обводит языком мой пупок и скользит ниже. Его пальцы проворно распутывают завязки на моих брюках, открывая путь для поцелуев, пока он, наконец, не освобождает меня из плена одежды. В комнате сквозит, и разгоряченная плоть изнывает под прохладным потоком воздуха. Я болезненно прикусываю губу, призывая всё свое самообладание. Но оно исчезает, когда он обвивает ладонью мой член и погружает его в жар своего рта.

Я понимаю, что всхлипываю, но не могу сдерживаться и выгибаюсь над постелью, толкаясь в его рот. Он забирает меня глубже, а потом медленно проводит языком вдоль плоти, рисуя мучительную огненную дорожку.

— Най, — выдыхаю я, сплетая пальцы с его волосами. — Най, пожалуйста.

Он не отвечает. Чтобы сделать это, ему пришлось бы отпустить меня, но я слишком возбужден, чтобы вынести это. Он поднимает на меня взгляд, и его глаза сияют сквозь пряди, упавшие ему на лицо. Он снова заглатывает мою плоть, и я теряюсь от восторга.

Он продолжает ласкать меня, и я чувствую, как дрожат мышцы от переполняющего меня удовольствия. Я знаю, что приближаюсь к грани, но еще не готов к тому, чтобы всё закончилось. Я тяну его за волосы, отталкивая от себя. Он обеспокоенно смотрит на меня, словно боится, что сделал что-то неправильно. Я кладу ладони ему на бедра и подтягиваю на себя, и выражение его лица проясняется. Он улыбается мне.

Мне приходится отпустить его, чтобы он мог раздеться до конца, но я не хочу этого делать. Без его тепла огонь во мне гаснет, мне необходимо чувствовать ласку его пламени. Он двигается быстро, словно ощущая то же самое обжигающее желание. Обнажившись, он скользит вдоль моего тела и опускается на меня. Я со стоном сжимаю зубы на его плече. Он ловит ртом воздух, трется о мой живот, и я чувствую, что не могу больше ждать.

Я смачиваю ладони слюной и касаюсь руками его плоти. Мои пальцы, лаская, скользят по влажной коже. Обхватив ногами его бедра, я подталкиваю его к себе. Он чуть отстраняется, только чтобы направить себя в меня, но и это выдержать сложно. Мне до боли нужны жар и огонь его страсти. Я вслепую ищу это, проводя руками по его груди и приподнимаясь навстречу. Он гладит мои волосы и шепчет что-то, укладывая меня спиной на постель. Я слишком погружен в ощущения, чтобы понимать смысл слов, но это неважно. Я знаю, что он говорит. Я откидываюсь и вижу это в его глазах. Эмоции мерцают в его сосредоточенном взгляде, и я не могу от него оторваться, даже когда Най проникает в мое тело и меня охватывает острое наслаждение.

Он продвигается медленно, часто останавливаясь. Я понимаю, что он пытается дать мне привыкнуть, что он не хочет причинить мне боль, но я схожу с ума от желания и сам пытаюсь насадиться на него. Он противится, напрягая мышцы.

— Нет, — вдыхает он мне в висок, глотая воздух. — Погоди, я хочу...

Но я слишком возбужден, чтобы заботиться о том, чего хочет он. Мне плевать на всё, кроме грани, возле которой я стою, к которой он подвел меня, но не позволил перешагнуть. Сжав его ногами, я толкаюсь бедрами ему навстречу. Мы оба кричим, ощутив, что он полностью погрузился в меня.

Я открываю глаза. Он смотрит на меня с обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Я вижу по глазам, что он пытается сохранить остатки самообладания, и сжимаюсь вокруг него, чтобы не дать это сделать. Я уже не сдерживаюсь, во мне остались только вожделение и неистовое желание удовлетворить его, и я хочу, чтобы он присоединился ко мне в моем исступлении.

Он прижимается своими губами к моим. Прежний осторожный и неторопливый поцелуй позабыт, он потерялся в нашем безрассудстве. Остается только желание и его удовлетворение. Мы вылизываем друг другу рты, покусываем губы, и все крепче прижимаемся телами. Подаваясь назад, он сжимает пальцы в моих волосах, и резко тянет их, снова толкаясь внутрь. Я выгибаюсь под ним, вскрикивая в его губы. Это слишком, и одновременно этого недостаточно. Словно уголек, я тлею в его жаре, и всё равно жажду большего.

Анейрин разрывает поцелуй и прячет лицо в изгибе моего плеча. Продолжая двигаться во мне, он нежно касается губами моей шеи. Я цепляюсь за его спину и поднимаю ноги чуть выше, ему на талию. Проникновение неожиданно становится острее, глубже, и я теряюсь в невыносимо ослепительной вспышке ощущений. Меня словно поглотила и растворила преисподняя. Сквозь рев огня я смутно слышу хриплый крик Анейрина. Он дрожит под моими руками и изливается в меня.

Без пыла страсти пламя угасает, и остаемся только мы, прижимающиеся друг к другу, дрожащие и тяжело дышащие. Я опускаю ноги и откидываюсь на постель. Я жду, что тревоги ночных кошмаров вернутся, но их нет.

Взволнованный тем, что мы сделали вместе и что он сделал для меня, я провожу руками по спине Анейрина и прижимаюсь губами к его волосам.

— _Diolch yn fawr iawn_ , — выдыхаю я. « _Спасибо тебе_ ».

Он медленно поднимает голову с моей груди. Обхватив мое лицо, он дарит мне нежный поцелуй и шепчет прямо в губы:  
— _Se do bheatha, mo charaid_.

Я уже надавил на него однажды и знаю, что не должен испытывать судьбу. Но, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по его виску, я не могу сдержаться:  
— Это не валлийский.

Он замирает, и я уверяюсь, что разрушил всё. Но он не дает мне возможности отругать себя за глупость.

— Да, — произносит он, но уже не смотрит на меня. — Я просто хотел сказать, _не стоит благодарности_.

— И всё же, на каком это языке? — Я такой идиот, и мои учителя пороли бы меня, пока не содрали кожу, услышь они эту глупость. Я думал, что Анейрин застывал до этого, но сейчас он похож на камень.

В какой-то момент мне кажется, что весь мир словно замер, и движется только моё сердце, гулко бьющееся в предчувствии его гнева. Я жду, что он накричит на меня и оставит наедине с моими кошмарами. Но Анейрин удивляет меня. Всё еще не поднимая взгляда, он очень тихо говорит:  
— _Gàidhlig_ 4.

Я касаюсь его лица. Он никак не реагирует, так что я поднимаю его за подбородок, пока он, наконец, не смотрит на меня.

— Он прекрасен, Най. — Я приподнимаюсь на локтях и целую его снова.

Я вижу, что он недоволен. Но он не кричит и не покидает меня, так что всё вполне неплохо. Я обнимаю его и стаскиваю на постель. Остаток ночи мы проводим в объятьях друг друга.

С утра его не оказывается рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — (валл. «старуха полосы») персонаж валлийского фольклора, аналог ирландской банши, привидение-плакальщица, чьи стоны и завывания обещают смерть тому, кто их слышит.  
> 2 — (гэльск.) _мой друг_.  
>  3 — графство в западной части Уэльса.  
> 4 — самоназвание гэльского языка.


	2. Chapter 2

Я не удивляюсь тому, что просыпаюсь в одиночестве. Анейрин не составлял мне компанию по утрам с тех пор, как я поправился, и нет причин ожидать, что это изменится сейчас. И всё же, одеваясь в пустой комнате, я чувствую смутную тоску.

Я давно не спал в чьих-то объятьях, а не просыпался в них и того дольше. Мне бы хотелось разделить с ним безмятежное утро, медленно будить его осторожными прикосновениями и нежными поцелуями. Но я ругаю себя за то, что желаю больше, чем он уже дал мне. Поспешно одевшись, я выхожу, чтобы купить что-нибудь на обед.

Его, как и всегда, нет целый день. Я не имею понятия, где и кем он работает или как иначе обеспечивает нас обоих, потому что эту тему мы тоже не обсуждаем. Когда он возвращается, небо уже темнеет и начинают появляться звезды. Он окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом, словно боится, что я снова сорвусь.

Что бы он там ни увидел, это удовлетворяет его. Он валится на постель устало, шумно, отчего я подскакиваю с места и встаю перед ним. У него мрачный нечитаемый взгляд. Я подхожу ближе, касаюсь его лица и шепчу:

— Най.

Прежде чем я успеваю сказать что-нибудь еще, он отодвигается и отводит взгляд. Он вертит что-то в руках: когда он протягивает руку, я вижу несколько сияющих франков.

— Здесь немного, — говорит он, — но хватит на еду, по крайней мере, на неделю. Я хотел...

Он внезапно становится растерянным и неуверенным. Это очаровывает меня. Я забираю монеты и откладываю в сторону. Легко касаюсь его губ своими и кладу ладони ему на затылок. Его рот становится податливее, впуская меня в свою глубину. Най раскрывается и уступает, и я привлекаю его к себе, сплетая наши языки. Пламя вспыхивает меж нами, словно на разворошенных угольках, и забытые деньги падают на пол.

Я не понимаю, почему он нерешителен со мной, но прошлой ночью он избавил меня от кошмаров и мне хочется отплатить ему тем же. Что бы ни нарушило его спокойствие, я решаю заставить его забыть об этом. Я скольжу ладонями вниз по его груди и стягиваю его сорочку через голову. Для этого нам приходится оторваться друг от друга; когда он нетерпеливо притягивает меня обратно к своим губам, я с удовлетворением отмечаю, что моя идея имеет успех. На этот раз я опускаю на постель его, и он позволяет мне это.

Я развожу его бедра в стороны и скольжу пальцами вдоль контуров его мышц. Рассматривая его, я не могу не задаваться вопросом, казался ли я ему вчера столь же красивым, сколь он сегодня прекрасен в моих глазах.

Он поднимает руки мне навстречу, и я не могу устоять перед его беззвучной мольбой. Я опускаюсь на него и снова тянусь к нему губами. Он кладет руки мне на шею, привлекая к себе. Скользнув ладонями под его спину, я обнимаю его как можно крепче.

Я ожидал ощущения гладкого теплого тела, но кожа под моими пальцами грубая и неровная. Я напрягаюсь и пытаюсь сесть, но Анейрин сжимает объятья крепче.

— Най, — настойчиво спрашиваю я, стараясь оттолкнуть его. — Най, что...

— Тшш, — шепчет он мне в губы и пытается снова увлечь в поцелуй. Я не поддаюсь соблазну и, вырвавшись из его рук, сажусь на постели. Ему не терпится, и он сердито хмурит брови. — Это неважно, _mo charaid_.

— Неважно? Это же шрамы.

Он отводит взгляд.

— Да.

От грусти морщинки на его лице становятся глубже. Я жалею о том, что произнес, но не в силах остановиться.

— Что случилось? — спрашиваю я, но он не поднимает на меня глаз. — Най, что с тобой случилось?

— Это неважно! — Он отталкивает меня и поднимается с кровати. — Они давно зажили и не беспокоят меня, если никто не просит о них рассказать.

Он подхватывает сорочку, чтобы надеть ее. Он настолько раздражен, что забывшись оборачивается, и я впервые вижу его спину.

Раскрыв, как дурак, рот, я потрясенно смотрю на него. Вся его спина, от затылка до бедер – один сплошной шрам. Это выглядит так, словно кто-то пытался заживо содрать с него кожу. Сочувствие заполняет меня настолько, что я не могу даже вздохнуть, только неотрывно смотрю на него, и глаза мои полны слез.

В конце концов, дар речи возвращается ко мне.

— Най, — выдыхаю я. — Кто сделал это с тобой? Что они сделали?

— Это неважно. — Голос его приглушен, а плечи свело от напряжения. — Они остались в Шотландии, и я не имею ни малейшего желания возвращаться туда.

— Ты не расскажешь мне об этом? — спрашиваю я, опускаясь на постель.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — произносит он, но не поворачивается ко мне. В его голосе звучит смирение и горечь. Мне жаль, что я дал волю рукам. — Что ты хочешь знать?

Я хочу, чтобы он рассказал о шрамах, но еще сильнее мне хочется, чтобы его голос перестал так звучать. Поэтому я говорю:  
— Расскажи мне о чем-нибудь хорошем. О ком-нибудь, кого ты любил.

Я подразумеваю родителей, братьев или сестер, но он удивляет меня.

— Ох, — тяжело выдыхает он. — Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе о Кейлин? О своей жене?

Мне внезапно становится холодно. Слова застывают в горле, и я не могу издать ни звука. Он воспринимает моё молчание как согласие, но не _этого_ я хотел от него. Я не желаю слышать о женщине, которую он любил и покинул.

— Мы встретились в Ивернессе5, — говорит он, и мне отчаянно хочется закрыть уши, но я застываю, как и мой голос, и только с ужасом жду продолжения. — Она была красива. Он всегда была красива, даже когда...

Запнувшись, он замолкает. Он всё еще не смеет смотреть на меня, но мне начинает казаться, что таким образом он делает мне одолжение. Смог бы я вынести те эмоции, что отражаются на его лице, когда он рассказывает о женщине, которой отдал своё сердце? Я не знаю.

Вскоре он продолжает:  
— Она была красивой. — Он произносит это решительно, словно пытаясь убедить самого себя. — На меня она бы и не взглянула. Я бегал за ней, как щенок, сам не свой от любви, а она не замечала меня, словно какого-то паразита, от которого ее рано или поздно избавят.

Несмотря на опасения, мне стало интересно.

— И как же так получилось, что она вышла за тебя?

— Это произошло случайно. — Он коротко смеется, и смех этот полон грусти и боли. — Стечение обстоятельств, не больше. Что-то напугало ее лошадь на прогулке, и та скинула ее. Мне повезло, что я был поблизости. Я поймал поводья и увел лошадь, чтобы животное не растоптало ее. Признательность смягчила ее отношение ко мне, — он снова замолк на секунду. — Он любила говорить мне, что я спас ей жизнь. Господи, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы я этого не делал.

Тихое признание, исполненное мук, вырывает меня из эгоистичной озабоченности собственными чувствами. Я смотрю на его спину и вижу боль в том, как он склонил плечи и опустил голову, руки сжаты в кулаки. Я уже сожалею – не из-за себя, а из-за него – что попытался сделать лучше то, что и так было неплохо.

Я слезаю с постели и подхожу к нему. Хочется коснуться его, хоть немного утешить, но рука останавливается над переплетением шрамов на его плече.

— Почему? — шепчу я. — Что случилось, Най?

Он поворачивается ко мне, но застывает вполоборота.

— Она была убита, — рычит он. — Порождением зла. Монстром, подобным тому, который убил твою семью.

Мир вокруг меня покачивается. В этот момент я понимаю, почему те, кто знал и любил меня, называли меня сумасшедшим за такие рассказы. Потому что когда подобное описывает кто-то другой, это звучит безумно. Но Анейрин не высмеял мою историю, и я обязан ответить ему тем же.

— Прости, — я осторожно касаюсь его плеча. Мускулы под моими пальцами напрягаются, словно я ударил его.

— Ты даже не знаешь, за что извиняешься.

— Это сострадание. — Я сжимаю его плечо и поворачиваю лицом себе. Он не поднимает на меня глаз, но я и не настаиваю. — Сострадание твоей боли. Я знаю, каково это.

— _Моей_ боли? — Он безрадостно смеется и качает головой. — Ты ничего не знаешь о моей боли, Кайнан. Это? Это ничто. Бывали времена, когда со мной случалось и худшее.

Я хочу облегчить его боль, но знаю только один способ это сделать. Надеюсь, я смогу дать то, что ему нужно.

Я пододвигаюсь и осторожно обнимаю его. Он всё еще напряжен и смотрит на меня, словно не понимая, что я делаю. Когда я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы и притягиваю его губы к своим, он кладет ладони мне на плечи и пытается оттолкнуть.

— Кайнан. — Он отводит взгляд. — Это необязательно.

— Ты сделал это для меня. — Я отвожу его руки и приближаюсь снова. Он больше не пытается меня остановить, и я вижу смирение в его глазах. — Позволь мне сделать то же самое для тебя.

— Правда, — говорит он, — я в порядке.

Но это не так. Даже я могу это понять. Его раны глубоки и, возможно, они зажили снаружи, но я чувствую, как они мучают его изнутри. Я хочу забрать его боль. Я хочу помочь ему исцелиться. Я больше не хочу видеть эту пустоту и печаль в его глазах.

Я кладу руки ему на грудь. Он позволяет мне снова снять его сорочку. Подтолкнув на постель, я укладываю его на живот, и, хотя чувствуется, что он напряжен, когда я целую его спину, он не останавливает меня. Он дрожит, сжимая кулаки на простынях, но не просит меня прекратить.

Начав с затылка, я целую каждый рубец в паутине шрамов. К тому моменту, когда я добираюсь до бедер, он забывает о стыде и расслабляется подо мной. Это куда дороже, чем все франки, которые он мог бы дать мне за всю жизнь. Я прижимаюсь губами к его пояснице и спускаюсь ниже.

Теперь его напряженность не имеет ничего общего со стыдом, и это нравится мне. Я нежно прикусываю кожу на его бедре. Резко вскрикнув, он разворачивается подо мной.

На его щеках румянец, в глазах – жажда. Его возбужденная плоть прижимается к животу. Я знаю, что он хочет того же, что и я, и отчаянно желаю дать ему это. Склонившись над ним, я медленно провожу языком снизу вверх по всей длине. Приглушенные звуки, которые он издает, прекрасны почти так же, как и он сам. Я полностью втягиваю в рот его плоть и слизываю соль с его кожи.

В комнате темно и тихо, если не считать приглушенные голодные всхлипы Анейрина. Какое-то время он позволяет мне ласкать его, а потом вплетает свои пальцы мне в волосы и пытается меня оттолкнуть. Я знаю, чего он хочет, но слишком увлечен вкусом и мягкостью, которые присущи его коже. Он твердый, гладкий и горячий. Я чувствую, как медленно и гулко бьется пульс между моих губ, но когда я обвожу языком вокруг головки, ритм нарастает. Руки в моих волосах болезненно сжимаются, и всё его тело дрожит.

— Кайнан, — голос у него низкий и хриплый. — Это слишком. Я не могу... Ты не...

Я продолжаю посасывать и облизывать, пока слова не растворяются в глухих стонах. Только тогда я отодвигаюсь и поднимаю на него взгляд, обводя пальцем гладкую плоть.

— Не думай обо мне, — по голосу слышно, что я не допущу компромисса. — Я намерен дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

Он толкается бедрами в мою ладонь.

— Я хочу... _тебя_ , — произносит он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я у тебя есть, — шепчу я, снова приникая губами к его рту. — Что-нибудь еще?

Но я и так понимаю, чего он хочет. Свидетельство его желания – в моих руках. Он резко втягивает воздух, когда я снова скольжу губами по плоти, и вскидывает бедра, погружаясь в глубину моего рта.

Он вскрикивает и рывком затягивает меня на постель так, что я оказываюсь распластанным на его груди. Обхватив мое лицо ладонями, он затягивает меня в глубокий поцелуй и шепчет прямо в губы:

— Не так, Кайнан. Я хочу...

Положив руку мне на поясницу, он прижимает меня к себе и снова двигает бедрами. Его член трется о мой живот; ему нет нужды произносить еще хоть слово, потому что я знаю, о чем он просит.

Я разрываю поцелуй и, улыбаясь, чуть развожу его ноги. Он не отводит от меня темного взгляда, и закрывает глаза, только когда я становлюсь на колени и направляю его в себя. Опускаясь, я принимаю его внутрь, и мы оба стонем.

Он безостановочно водит ладонями по моей спине; я скольжу пальцами по его груди и обрисовываю соски, отчего он закусывает нижнюю губу. Мне нравится, что я могу дать ему это, что хотя бы так могу отплатить ему за то, что он сделал для меня. Когда он снова поднимает бедра, вбиваясь глубже, я сжимаюсь вокруг него, чтобы сделать удовольствие ярче. Он шумно выдыхает и обхватывает ладонью мою возбужденную плоть. Это прикосновение воспламеняет всё моё существо, но я отстраняю его руки.

Он останавливает меня взглядом.

— Я хочу этого, — шепчет он и снова толкается в меня.

Он сжимает меня в объятьях, и я кричу. Опираясь руками на его грудь, я пытаюсь поймать равновесие – мир внезапно кажется неустойчивым и шатким. Голова идет кругом, я словно пьян от его прикосновений и не понимаю, когда потерял контроль над ситуацией. Он кладет ладони мне на спину и притягивает меня так, чтобы я устроился у него на груди. Я обвиваю его плечи, прижимаясь теснее. Он двигается во мне короткими, резкими рывками, и этот ритм сводит меня с ума. Звуки застывают у меня в горле, а потом вырываются всхлипыванием. Я цепляюсь за него, ищу опоры на скользкой от пота коже, но всё это слишком. Я уже не в состоянии сдерживать себя – я теряюсь. Крича и содрогаясь, я изливаюсь на него.

Я слышу отголоски собственной жажды в голосе Анейрина, чувствую его желание в обвивающих меня руках и движениях во мне. Прижимаясь губами к его шее, я подаюсь ему навстречу, приближаю его к оргазму. Он низко и рвано стонет и толкается в последний раз. Зажав меня в объятьях, он прячет лицо у меня на груди. Мы, утомленные случившимся, дрожим и шумно дышим. Мы просто лежим вместе, держась друг за друга.

Я рад, что обнимаю его, что он обнимает меня. Прежде чем я выбираюсь из его объятий, проходит довольно много времени, и только тогда я ощущаю теплую влагу на своей коже и понимаю, что он беззвучно плакал на моей груди. Это разрывает мне сердце.

— Най, — шепчу я, сцеловывая слезы с его щек. — Най, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Он снова обнимает меня и плачет, и я тоже почти плачу, осознавая свою беспомощность. Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы облегчить _эту_ боль, только держу его в своих руках, пока не высыхают слезы, – и после этого тоже. Он не пытается выскользнуть из моих объятий, так что я продолжаю крепко обнимать его, когда он засыпает. Мне же так легко задремать не удается.

***

Сны становятся всё ужаснее с каждым днем, но я не говорю о них ни слова. Анейрин борется со своими собственными кошмарами, он уже достаточно помог мне. Я не собираюсь утяжелять груз на его плечах.

Временами я просыпаюсь с криком, и когда Анейрин спрашивает меня об этом, я говорю, что ничего особенного не произошло, что это был просто плохой сон. По его глазам я вижу, что он не верит мне, но не говорю правды, а он не спрашивает. Это уверяет меня в том, что я сделал правильный выбор. Если бы он мог переложить на себя мою ношу, он бы добивался от меня ответа до тех пор, пока я бы не рассказал правду. Но я не буду обременять его тем, чего он не хочет.

В какой-то момент мне начинает казаться, что гнетущие страхи ночных кошмаров преследуют меня даже при свете ясного дня. Гуляя по улицам Парижа, я чувствую, что гурах следит за мной, но оборачиваясь, не вижу никого. Повернув за угол, я вздрагиваю от страха, хотя улица передо мной совершенно пуста. Я приветственно машу незнакомке, но рука застывает в воздухе, когда я замечаю ярость гурах в ее глазах. Для меня не осталось безопасного пристанища, кроме укромной комнатки Анейрина.

В конечном счете, я лишаюсь даже этого убежища. Однажды ночью я просыпаюсь с криком на губах всего за пару секунд до того, как успеваю стать жертвой гурах. Открыв глаза, я вижу ее морщинистое лицо над собой. У нее точно такие безумные глаза, какими я их запомнил и всё те же темные пятна вокруг рта.

Засохшая кровь. Кровь моей сестры.

Я кричу вновь и отталкиваю ее от себя, но она не движется. Она улыбается, и я чувствую, как внутри разливается отвращение. В оскале видны покрытые кровью зубы и два длинных острых клыка. Я кричу снова, и слышу в своем голосе то самое безумие, которое мне приписывали.

Она склоняется к моему горлу, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я знаю, что умру сейчас так же, как погибла вся моя семья. Задыхаясь от отчаянья, я закрываю глаза и готовлюсь к смерти.

Но она не нападает. Я оглушен сокрушительной волной, но уже не чувствую ее веса на себе. Открыв глаза, я понимаю, что причиной тому Анейрин. Он стоит надо мной, сжав руки на горле гурах, и рычит что-то ей в лицо. Я перебираюсь в дальний угол комнаты, потому что хочу держаться от нее как можно дальше. Даже несмотря на то расстояние, что нас разделяет, я всё еще ощущаю ее зловонное дыхание, и от этого меня тошнит.

— Вон, — рычит на нее Анейрин. — Прочь из моего дома!

Я не надеюсь, что это сработает. Я жду, что мы погибнем от ее клыков. Но она медленно смыкает губы, пряча зубы, и словно сжимается под взглядом Анейрина. Он указывает ей на окно в беззвучном приказе: « _Прочь отсюда_ ».

Она уходит. Я бесформенной массой сползаю на пол. Анейрин всё еще стоит на месте, и хотя я знаю, что найду утешение в его руках, я не двигаюсь. Это глупо, но он пугает меня не меньше, чем гурах. Черты его лица искажены яростью, и обрушить ее он может только на меня. Я сворачиваюсь в клубок у стены и надеюсь, что он не заметит меня.

Чувствуя, как он приближается, я стараюсь не бояться. Безмолвный и внушительный, он останавливается напротив меня и, вздохнув, опускается на колени. Собрав всё своё мужество, я, ожидая худшего, выглядываю сквозь пальцы, но злости больше нет, я вижу только встревоженное выражение на его лице. Хрипло вскрикнув, я бросаюсь в его объятья.

Он гладит меня по спине, прижимая к себе. Уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, я задыхаюсь и вздрагиваю в его руках.

Чуть погодя он отпускает меня и поднимает за подбородок моё лицо. Я вижу беспокойство в его глазах.

— Кайнан, — тихо зовет он. — Она тебя ранила?

Я выразительно мотаю головой. Наконец, я собираюсь с духом и между всхлипами выдавливаю из себя:  
— Я думал, что она здесь, но... Они говорили, что я сумасшедший!

— Ты _не_ сумасшедший. — Сочувствие в голосе Анейрина мешается с яростью. Он снова обнимает меня и крепко прижимает к себе. Я льну к нему, и он закрывает меня собой. Он – моё убежище. — Если кто и сошел с ума, так те чертовы тупицы, которые были слишком трусливы, чтобы прислушаться к твоим словам. — Он немного оттесняет меня, чтобы снова заглянуть в глаза. — Она больше не причинит тебе вреда, Кайнан. Ты меня понял? Она сюда не вернется.

— Откуда тебе это знать?

Окно всё еще открыто, и я резко осознаю, насколько уязвима наша комната. Створки закрываются на хлипкую защелку – какая от нее польза, если ночью заявится монстр? Только Анейрин может защитить меня здесь.

Подняв на руки, он переносит меня на кровать. Я устраиваюсь рядом с ним, вжавшись щекой в подушку так, чтобы широкие плечи Анейрина закрывали мне обзор окна. Я не чувствую себя в безопасности, но, обозвав себя дураком, всё-таки закрываю глаза.

Несколько часов спустя сон наконец находит меня, и в нем я вижу безумную старуху, перемазанную кровью невинных детей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 — город в северной Шотландии, поселение основано в 6 веке, ныне – центр гэльскоговорящего населения.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день я более-менее успокаиваюсь, хотя до сих пор подскакиваю от малейших шорохов, потому что уверен – это гурах вернулась, чтобы покончить с нами. А вот Анейрин держится невозмутимо. Едва я просыпаюсь, он раздевает меня донага, и я, дрожа от холода, становлюсь перед ним, чтобы он мог меня осмотреть. Он говорит, что хочет воочию убедиться в том, что я действительно не ранен, и не примет моих заверений, пока не увидит своими глазами. Когда он заканчивает осмотр, я жду, что, может быть, он поцелует меня или обнимет, но он только просит меня одеться и отворачивается. Я не осмеливаюсь спросить его, что не так. Я бесшумно одеваюсь, не отрывая взгляда от его спины, но он не смотрит на меня. Закончив, я становлюсь позади него и задумываюсь, что же могло произойти.

Он резко оборачивается и встречается со мной взглядом. Его лицо горит от гнева.

— Ты должен был сказать мне.

Я смотрю на него в изумлении.

— П-прости? Сказать о чем?

— О гурах!

— Но... Най, я же рассказал тебе о ней.

— Ты должен был сказать мне, что она здесь. Если бы я только знал... — Он останавливается на полуслове и сжимает губы. — Тебе не пришлось бы, проснувшись, встречаться с ее клыками.

— А что я мог тебе сказать? Что мои кошмары ожили и настигли меня в Париже? — Я недовольно развожу руками. — Ты бы назвал меня сумасшедшим, как и все остальные.

Он поднимает на меня взгляд, от которого по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Я никогда не думал, что ты сумасшедший, Кайнан.

— Ну, значит, подумал бы. Так все думают. — Я скрещиваю руки на груди, чтобы не было видно, как они дрожат. — Я бы не вынес, если бы это случилось снова. Только не ты. Най, я...

Я не знаю, что хочу сказать, и не успеваю понять этого, потому что он прерывает меня, нетерпеливо махнув рукой.

— Я знаю тебя лучше, Кайнан. И тебе стоило бы знать меня куда лучше.

Я горько смеюсь:  
— Мне казалось, что я знаю своих друзей и родственников, а они попытались запереть меня в сумасшедший дом. — Мне разом покидают все силы, и я опускаюсь на край кровати. Теперь на лице Анейрина написана тревога, что, на мой взгляд, куда лучше злости. — Ты разве не задавался вопросом, почему валлиец оказался именно во Франции? Из-за _них_. Неважно, что они думают обо мне, пока среди них не нашлось безумца, который мог бы поехать за мной на этот берег Ла-Манша, чтобы забрать домой и запереть в психушке.

Анейрин смотрит на меня внимательно, словно ждет, что я начну нести сумасшедший бред.

— Нам всем есть от чего убегать, Кайнан. Если валлиец во Франции – это странно, полагаю, ты думаешь обо мне то же самое.

Я одаряю его грустной улыбкой:  
— Куда правильнее задаться вопросом, почему человек с шотландским акцентом, знающий гэльский, взял себе валлийское имя. Ты же не из Уэльса.

Я не спрашиваю, а утверждаю, и он не пытается притвориться, что это прозвучало как вопрос.

— Нет, хоть я и жил там какое-то время, — признается он, опускаясь в кресло у окна. — Да, я из Шотландии, но я давно не бывал там, и не имею ни малейшего желания возвращаться. При рождении меня нарекли другим именем, но Анейрин... — Он опускает взгляд себе на колени и очень тихо произносит: — Я думаю, оно мне подходит.

— А как тебя зовут на самом деле? — не подумав, спрашиваю я, и тут же накрываю рот ладонями, ожидая его гнева.

Но он не злится, и я понимаю, насколько близки мы стали. Еще несколько недель назад я бы спокойно перенес мучительную тишину вместо ответа.

Он долго молчит, погрузившись в свои мысли, а потом, нахмурившись, говорит:  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты продолжал звать меня Анейрином, Кайнан.

— Как пожелаешь. Но я всё равно хотел бы знать.

— Зачем? — Он поднимает на меня глаза. В его взгляде я вижу и старую боль, и новую тоже. Мне бы хотелось знать, что могло ранить его так глубоко. Я наконец понимаю, что шрамы на спине – далеко не самая страшная его рана. — Это что-то изменит?

Я поднимаюсь на ноги и подхожу к нему. Он не двигается и смотрит на меня с таким выражением лица, словно ждет, что я его ударю. Я не знаю, когда он прекратил злиться и стал таким беззащитным, но я хочу вернуть ему силу. Я беру его лицо в ладони, склоняюсь к нему и прижимаюсь к его губам своими.

— Нет, — шепчу я, не отрываясь. — Это ничего не изменит.

Он закрывает глаза, но перед этим я успеваю заметить, как их заполняет облегчение. Он запускает пальцы в мои волосы.

— Логан, — произносит он так тихо, что я едва слышу.

Я отстраняюсь и, улыбаясь, провожу ладонью по его щеке.

— Не думаю, что хочу звать тебя Анейрином, — говорю я, и вижу по взгляду, что он отдаляется от меня, хотя не шевелит даже пальцем. Между нами встает стена, но я касаюсь его губ до того, как он окончательно отгораживается. — Пожалуй, я и дальше буду называть тебя Най.

На сей раз облегчение почти видимо и осязаемо, оно захлестывает нас обоих. Он снова привлекает меня к себе, и останавливается только, когда я, оседлав его бедра и опершись коленями, устраиваюсь в кресле так, что мы прижимаемся друг к другу грудью. Он затягивает меня в поцелуй – куда более страстный, чем предыдущий, – и я смутно отмечаю, что если мы продолжим так и дальше, придется перебираться на кровать. Но он гладит меня по спине, покусывает мою губу, так что мной овладевает желание, и мысль улетучивается под его напором.

Мы остаемся там же, где начали, и желание подняться с места возникнет у нас еще нескоро.

***

Най продолжает давать мне деньги – пригоршню тут, пару монет там. Думаю, он хочет, чтобы я не чувствовал себя зависимым, привязанным к нему, хотя мы оба знаем правду. Он говорит, что хочет, чтобы я мог позволить себе то, чего желаю. Я не говорю ему, что уже получил всё, о чем только мог мечтать.

Я откладываю деньги до тех пор, пока не набирается приличная сумма. Позже, как-то днем, когда Ная нет, я выскальзываю из комнаты, спрятав деньги за поясом, и гуляю по улицам города, пока не нахожу ювелирный магазин. Солнечные лучи проникают сквозь витрину и поблескивают на серебре и золоте, изумрудах, рубинах и сапфирах, которые отражают свет на стены, словно подкрашенное стекло.

Я рассматриваю товары, а лавочник не спускает с меня глаз. Я не оскорблен таким отношением, разве что на всякий случай держу руки за спиной. Наверное, он привык видеть в своем магазине аристократов и их жен, а уж никак не уличных сирот в потертых рубашках и с грязью под ногтями.

Большинство товаров ювелира вычурны и слишком дороги для меня. Я жадно разглядываю их, но стараюсь возле них не задерживаться. Я не могу позволить себе ни драгоценных, ни даже полудрагоценных камней. Найдя в уголке отдел с простыми изделиями из металлов, я подзываю продавца.

— Вот этот, — я указываю на незамысловатый золотой крестик на цепочке. — Сколько?

Он окидывает меня сомневающимся взглядом и называет цену. Я вытаскиваю нужную сумму из кошелька, кладу монеты на прилавок и вижу, как он удивляется.

Он спрашивает, хочу ли я надеть свою покупку сразу, но я качаю головой и прошу ее завернуть, что он и делает, и я прячу сверток в кошель.

По дороге я останавливаюсь еще раз – в кондитерской, чтобы купить пару пирожных с ежевикой, – и бодрым шагом направляюсь домой. Солнце склонилось к горизонту, и я жду не дождусь, когда увижу Ная.

Я, скрестив ноги, сижу на постели и в ожидании его ем свою тарталетку. Крестик в раскрытой бумажной обертке лежит на покрывалах и ярко сверкает, хотя в комнате довольно темно. Это самая прекрасная вещь из тех, что я когда-либо держал в своих руках. Я не могу не смотреть на нее, рассеянно слизывая с пальцев липкий сок.

Шум у входной двери оповещает меня о возвращении Анейрина. Я торопливо заворачиваю крест обратно в упаковку.

Заходя в комнату, он бросает на меня озадаченный взгляд. Я вижу, как он мельком смотрит на бумажный сверток у меня на коленях.

— Что ты делал? — спрашивает он.

— Ничего. — Я поднимаюсь на ноги. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

— Ты... что? — Он глядит на меня беспомощно, словно не понимая, о чем я говорю.

— Держи. — Я протягиваю сверток ему, чувствуя, как лицо растягивается в улыбке. — Открой.

— С чего бы это? — Он удивленно смотрит на меня, садится на постель и осторожно тянет обертку за уголки. — Ты не обязан делать ничего подобного.

— Знаю, но мне захотелось. — Я склоняюсь у него над плечом, почти подпрыгивая от радости. — Открывай, Най.

Кажется, он делает это целую вечность, расправляя складки бумаги и сводя меня с ума от предвкушения. Наконец, упаковка развернута, и крестик, мерцая, лежит в самой ее середине. Анейрин молча разглядывает его.

— Ну как? — спрашиваю я, не в силах больше сдерживаться. — Тебе нравится?

— Я... Кайнан... — Он поднимает на меня глаза, и дыхание замирает у меня в горле. Он не выглядит ни счастливым, ни обрадованным. Выражение его лица искажено мукой. — Я не могу это принять.

— Нет, можешь. Я купил его для тебя.

Он убирает крест с коленей, оставив его в оберточной бумаге, и медленно отодвигается, следя за подарком боковым зрением, словно боится, что стоит ему повернуться спиной, и украшение нападет на него.

— Нет. — Его голос дрожит от напряжения.

Я смотрю на него, и вижу, как страх отражается на его лице. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— В чем дело, Най? Скажи мне.

Он закрывает глаза, отводя взгляд.

— Нет. Только не это.

— _Почему_? — Я сжимаю уголок бумаги так сильно, что она рвется. — Почему ты не хочешь мне доверять?

— О, Господи. Дело не в этом.

Он осторожно забирает упаковку из моих рук и сворачивает края бумаги, чтобы подарок снова оказался завернут. Только тогда с его лица исчезает выражение едва сдерживаемой паники.

Осторожно взяв сверток в руки, Най перекладывает его на комод. Я внимательно слежу за этим: он держит упаковку словно веревку, на которой его собираются вешать.

Вернувшись на место, он не смотрит на меня, а я не могу отвести от него взгляда. В тусклом свете лампы я рассматриваю каждую черточку его лица, искаженного мукой.

— Это что-то значит для тебя, — решительно произношу я.

Сперва он косо глядит на меня, а потом вообще отводит взгляд.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Что? — Но он уже мотает головой. — Черт возьми, Най...

— Не дави на меня, Кайнан. Не сейчас, — огрызается он.

От резкости тона и жесткости взгляда у меня перехватывает дыхание. Он смотрит на меня так, словно я чужой ему человек.

— Ну и ладно. — Чувствуя себя беспомощным, я поднимаюсь с кровати.

Он смотрит на меня.

— Куда ты?

— Не знаю. На улицу.

На полпути к выходу я замечаю пакет из кондитерской, в котором еще лежит второе пирожное. Подняв пакетик, я подаю его Наю.

— Еще я купил тебе вот это, — тихо говорю я.

Он тянется ко мне, но я отворачиваюсь и ухожу, а он только молча смотрит мне вслед.

Я иду по темным улицам, ощущая, как холод добирается до самых костей. И хотя я гуляю очень долго – луна успевает высоко подняться, – я не могу избавиться от охватившего меня беспокойства.

Анейрин никогда не распространялся о своем прошлом, но когда мы были почти незнакомцами, смириться с этим было легче.

Я поделился с ним своими самыми сокровенными страхами, а он настолько не доверяет мне, что не хочет даже попробовать открыться. Сколько бы раз я не повторял себе, что это не имеет значения, забыть о боли я не могу.

Я возвращаюсь в тишине тусклого предрассветного часа. Анейрин спит, расположившись точно на своей половине постели, оставив мне кучу свободного места. Но я, взяв одеяло, устраиваюсь в кресле у окна. Глядя на звезды, я жду сна, который всё не приходит.

Дни продолжают идти без каких бы то ни было потрясений, но самое худшее уже произошло. Я пытаюсь не замечать нашей ссоры, но каждая пауза в разговоре, каждое неловкое молчание напоминает мне о том, что осталось невысказанным между нами. Моя твердая уверенность в Анейрине пошатнулась, и я ясно осознаю, насколько я на самом деле уязвим. С каждым днем я становлюсь всё более напряженным. Я уже не чувствую, как раньше, присутствия гурах за каждым поворотом, но всё равно медлю, прежде чем завернуть за угол, потому что боюсь ее. Она всё еще где-то здесь и ждет меня. Я бы продолжал целыми днями сидеть дома и не казал бы носа на улицу, если бы гурах не показала, насколько ненадежной защитой является этот «дом».

Я не знаю, когда мне в голову приходит это решение, возникает оно внезапно, с поражающей меня ясностью. В первую секунду оно пугает меня, но после я с головой погружаюсь в сборы, и когда Анейрин ближе к ночи возвращается домой, почти все мои пожитки уже сложены в чемодан.

Тихий, словно призрак, он стоит в дверях, и смотрит, как я собираю вещи. Спиной я чувствую его тяжелый взгляд. Я жду, что он что-то скажет, ну хоть что-нибудь, но он не произносит ни слова, и я почти задыхаюсь от напряжения, повисшего в воздухе. В конце концов я не выдерживаю, бросаю брюки, которые держал в руках, и поворачиваюсь к нему.

— Прости, я не могу здесь остаться. Просто не могу. Не тогда, когда она... — Слова застывают в горле. Я отвожу взгляд, пытаясь совладать с собой. — Мне _страшно_ , Най, — шепчу я. — Она чуть не убила меня. В следующий раз тебе уже не удастся застать ее врасплох. Я не собираюсь ждать, что она выпьет меня, как и всю мою семью. Лучше я уеду прежде, чем у нее появится еще один шанс.

Он смотрит на меня таинственным нечитаемым взглядом. Мне отчаянно хочется, чтобы он что-нибудь сказал, но когда он наконец заговаривает, это никак не помогает делу. Он произносит лишь: «Счастливого пути, Кайнан». Только и всего, но почему-то мне кажется, что в глубине души он осуждает меня. Я сжимаю ладони в кулаки и пытаюсь притвориться, что мое сердце не разбивается на осколки.

Я не знаю, как ответить ему, чтобы это не прозвучало жалко. Не знаю, за что принимает моё молчание Анейрин, но именно он нарушает тишину:  
— Куда ты пойдешь?

— Не знаю. — Я мотаю головой. Так далеко я не заглядывал. Я, в общем-то, не думал ни о чем, кроме ослепляющей необходимости убраться подальше от гурах. — Най... Пойдем со мной.

Эти слова удивляют нас обоих. Я смотрю на него, шокированный своим собственным предложением, он глядит на меня с таким же выражением лица и медленно качает головой.

— Нет, — тихо произносит он. — Я не могу уехать из Парижа, Кайнан. Если хочешь уйти – уходи с моим благословением, но без меня.

Я закрываю глаза и пробиваюсь через отчаяние, которое грозит засосать меня с головой.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчу я. Я _знаю_ , что я жалок, но мне на это уже плевать.

— Прости, я не могу.

Я вздыхаю и сам понимаю, насколько печальным выходит звук. Я отворачиваюсь к чемодану, чтобы закончить складывать вещи, но он хватает меня за плечо.

— Останься, — требовательно говорит он. — Останься со мной, Кайнан, и борись с ней. Вместе мы можем ее побороть.

Я изумленно гляжу на него.

— _Бороться_ с ней? Мы оба погибнем.

— Нет. Она не насколько сильна, как тебе кажется, _mo charaid_. Вдвоем мы можем ее одолеть.

— Это безумие. Самоубийство. — Я вырываюсь из его хватки. — Ради тебя я готов на что угодно, Най, но не на это. Только не это.

— Не надо делать это ради меня, _cara_. Сделай ради себя, ради своей семьи. Ты хочешь провести остаток жизни в бегах?

— Пусть в бегах, но прожить долгую жизнь лучше, чем умереть, защищаясь, — огрызаюсь я.

— Ты не умрешь.

— Я тебе не верю. — Я снова оборачиваюсь к нему, потому что слишком зол, чтобы продолжать сборы. — Она монстр, Най, а я всего лишь человек. Она нас обоих убьет.

Он не отвечает, так что я возвращаюсь к своему делу. Его тихий голос облетает комнату:  
— Ты трус.

Даже ударив, он не смог бы потрясти меня сильнее. У меня внутри всё застывает, и я снова оборачиваюсь к нему.

— Из-за того, что хочу жить? Пусть так. Я лучше буду живым трусом, чем мертвым храбрецом.

— Ты не умрешь. — Он делает шаг мне навстречу и за руку притягивает к себе. — Ты мне настолько не доверяешь?

Я закусываю губу, а потом медленно отвечаю, стараясь не разозлить его еще сильнее:

— Я верю, что ты можешь защитить меня. Но я боюсь, что ты не выстоишь против этого чудовища.

На его лица отражается какое-то непонятное чувство, отчего губы растягиваются в горькой улыбке.

— Я способен тебя удивить, — говорит он, отпуская меня. — Думаешь, я бы просил тебя остаться, если бы тебе грозила какая-то опасность, Кайнан?

Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос, поэтому просто молчу. У меня нет правильных слов, но я не хочу расставаться с ним в плохих отношениях. Я отворачиваюсь обратно к чемодану, закрываю крышку и застегиваю замки. Я уже готов отправляться, но всё еще стою спиной к Анейрину.

— Я не буду сидеть и ждать, пока она снова попытается меня убить, — говорю я. — Может я и трус, но для этого надо куда больше сил, чем есть у меня.

— Ждать ее? — Кажется, Анейрин удивлен. — Неудивительно, что ты счел меня безрассудным. Я не говорил, что мы будем ее ждать, Кайнан. Мы найдем ее прежде, чем она вернется, и избавимся от нее до того, как она нападет снова.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему. Он постепенно унимает мой порыв, как океанские волны размывают камень, и я непозволительно близок к поражению.

— Я не имею понятия, как такое вообще возможно.

— Зато я имею.

Я поднимаю брови.

— И как же?

— Долго объяснять, как-нибудь потом. — Он берет мои руки в свои и мягко сжимает их. Выражение его лица уже не недовольное, а открытое и серьезное. — Ты останешься? Пожалуйста?

Я закрываю глаза. Моя решимость рассыпается в прах. Я устало киваю и позволяю ему притянуть себя в пылкие объятья.

— Хорошо. — Я кладу руки ему на спину. — Если ты мне поможешь, я останусь.

***

Мы ищем гурах – вернее, Анейрин ищет, я иду за ним следом, – но удача не сопутствует нам. Я понимаю, что должен быть испуган, и, в общем-то, поначалу так и есть. Но вскоре это чувство вытесняется другими, и я уже не живу одним только страхом. Другие эмоции куда приятнее. Я не говорю о них Анейрину, хотя, думаю, он замечает перемены в моем настроении. Порой я вижу, что он следит за мной боковым зрением, и на лице его написана улыбка, словно всё это ему в радость.

Буря грядет в один из дней, когда мы сидим дома. Он только что пошутил, и в его глазах мерцают искорки остроумия. Безудержно смеясь, я утыкаюсь лицом ему в грудь.

— О, Най, — говорю я, стирая слезы с ресниц, — как же я тебя люблю.

Мы оба замираем на месте. Я меньше всего ждал, что скажу нечто подобное, и, судя по выражению лица Анейрина, он этого тоже весьма удивлен. Я заливаюсь краской, но теперь с этим ничего не поделать; я просто смотрю на него, боясь услышать ответ.

Он потрясенно открывает рот, потом закрывает и мотает головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть сон.

— Кайнан. — Я не знаю что – его встревоженный голос, его отталкивающие руки на моих плечах или что-то еще – становится для меня ударом под дых. Я сглатываю ком, застрявший в горле. — Кайнан, ты не должен...

— Не должен что? Говорить этого? — Я не собирался произносить это вслух, но раз слова произнесены, я не буду от них отрекаться. — Но это правда.

Он закрывает глаза.

— Ты не должен.

— Почему? — Я отодвигаюсь и нахмуриваю брови.

— Ох, Кайнан. — Он подносит руку ко лбу. Это настолько утомленное движение, что мне хочется утешить его, но тревога приковывает меня к месту. — Я только причиню тебе боль.

— Ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно. — Я шепчу это очень тихо, но в моем голосе звенит убежденность. Если я что-то и знаю точно, так это то, что Анейрин никогда не причинит мне вреда.

Он опускает руку, и я застываю под его отчаянным взглядом.

— Ты не можешь быть так уверен. Ты не знаешь меня, Кайнан.

— И кто же в этом виноват? — Его слова разжигают во мне гнев. — Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь сблизиться с тобой, ты отталкиваешь меня. Последние _месяцы_ мы проводим вместе каждый день, а ты всё еще...

— Каждую ночь, — тихо поправляет он, отводя взгляд. — Мы проводим вместе каждую _ночь_.

Мне кажется, что он намекает на то, что всё, что есть между нами, это время, проведенное вместе в постели. Я смотрю на него, чувствуя, что сердце застряло где-то в горле.

— Ох. Ну, это всё объясняет, правда? — Я отстраняюсь. — Если я тебе настолько безразличен, неудивительно, что ты не хочешь делиться...

Он смотрит вниз, не поднимая на меня глаз.

— Я... Ты не безразличен мне, Кайнан. _Mo charaid_...

— Нет, не надо. Не надо ласковых прозвищ, Най. — Я поднимаю подбородок и смотрю на него через комнату. — Я для тебя был просто компанией в постели? Тем, кто ждал тебя дома, грел твою постель, удовлетворял твои желания? Так получается?

— _Нет_! — У него срывается голос. — Кайнан...

— Лучше бы я ушел еще в первый раз. — Я проношусь по комнате и собираю свою одежду с пола. — Зачем ты вообще уговорил меня остаться?

— Ты мне небезразличен, — судорожно шепчет он.

— Но не настолько, чтобы рассказать правду.

Он поднимает на меня взгляд, и я почти ненавижу его за то, что он выглядит так растерянно.

— Кайнан...

— Понимаешь, ты мне ничего не сказал. Только имя, и то – неохотно. — Я закидываю вещи в сумку. — Конечно, небезразличен, но не настолько, чтобы открыться мне и впустить в свою душу. — Я останавливаюсь и качаю головой. Я не могу даже взглянуть на него, потому что тогда моя решимость рухнет. — Я не знаю, достаточно ли этого для меня, Най.

Он не отвечает, только грустно смотрит на меня. Собрав вещи, которых хватит на несколько дней, я ухожу. Он не пытается помешать мне, но я чувствую его взгляд. Выйдя на улицу, я оборачиваюсь к зданию, которое мы вместе называли домом. Он стоит у окна, смотрит на меня загадочным взглядом и тянется рукой, словно хочет меня остановить. Я разворачиваюсь и иду дальше по улице. С каждым шагом на душе становится всё тяжелее. Я вцепляюсь в сумку так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют, и надеюсь, что успею найти временное убежище до того, как у меня разорвется сердце.


	4. Chapter 4

Иногда я думаю о том, не покинуть ли мне Париж. У меня нет особых причин оставаться, а вот гурах – достаточный повод уехать. Но я всё же этого не делаю. Не знаю почему, просто не могу.

Я избегаю мест, в которых мы с Анейрином часто бывали вместе. Я не хочу случайно повстречаться с ним. Не знаю, что может случиться, что я могу сказать, но я только-только собрал себя по кусочкам и не хочу сорваться снова. Я повторяю себе, что должен жить дальше, и, возможно, со временем мне это удастся. Но у судьбы другие планы на меня. На нас обоих.

Звон бьющегося стекла будит меня посреди ночи. В комнате темно, и я ничего не вижу. Я ищу в звуках намек на то, что случилось, но слышу только свое резкое дыхание. Повернувшись к тумбочке, я на ощупь ищу свечу.

Когтистая лапа вцепляется в меня прежде, чем я успеваю зажечь огонь. Я успеваю только удивленно взвизгнуть и оказываюсь опрокинутым на постель. Кто-то легкий, маленький и костлявый, с похожей на пергамент кожей, приземляется на меня. Кажется, что грубое слово и строгий взгляд могут сломать это существо, но впечатление обманчиво – оно невероятно сильно. Я борюсь с ним, но не могу освободиться.

Я задыхаюсь от страха, сердце гулко стучит в груди. Медный запах запекшейся крови заполняет мои легкие, и я наконец понимаю, что произошло.

Гурах нашла меня. И на сей раз рядом нет Анейрина, который мог бы ее спугнуть.

Мной овладевает паника. Я борюсь яростно, но тщетно. Она седлает меня, расставив костлявые коленки по бокам от моих бедер, и вытягивает мои руки над головой, чтобы обездвижить меня. Я бьюсь под ней, но она не двигается – только слоняется надо мной и приближает рот к моему горлу.

Ее зубы касаются моей кожи, острые кончики вонзаются словно иглы. Она кусает, прокалывая меня, и я кричу. Никто не слышит меня, никто не остановит ее, но я кричу, пока не срываю голос.

Словно кошка, которая не обращает внимания на испуганный писк пойманной мыши, гурах игнорирует меня. Она жадно присосалась к ране, и я чувствую, как кровь вытекает, оставляя меня пустым и слабым. Я колочу гурах кулаками по плечам так сильно, что ее кости должны были уже переломиться словно тростинки, но в итоге только остаются синяки на моей коже, будто я бью по закаленной стали.

Мои изначально напрасные удары слабеют с каждым ее глотком. Очень скоро у меня не остается сил на борьбу. Голова кружится при каждом движении, и кажется, что руки стали тяжелее в десятки раз. Я смотрю в потолок, и взгляд мой расплывчат из-за слез, которые я не в состоянии сморгнуть. Она выпивает мою жизнь, и когда она покончит с этим, от меня останется лишь оболочка. Я закрываю глаза и надеюсь, что конец будет скорым. Укус полон боли, а я хочу только, чтобы она прекратилась.

Я слишком вымотан, чтобы хотя бы испугаться, когда открывается дверь и свет с улицы прорывается сквозь тень. Наступает миг, когда не движется никто: ни я, ни гурах, ни незваный гость. А потом меня оглушает свирепый рык, и тяжесть гурах исчезает. Ее клыки отрываются от моего горла почти так же болезненно, как пронзали его. С громким криком я поднимаю руки к шее: по ним течет кровь, окрашивая ладони в алый цвет.

Надо мной зажигается свет – трепещущее пламя свечи – и за ним видно лицо Анейрина.

— О Боже, — я в отчаянии закрываю глаза. — Просто убей меня, и покончим с этим.

— Будь осторожнее в желаниях, mo charaid. — У Анейрина сдавленный голос. В нем слышны какие-то странные нотки. Его руки скользят по моему лицу, а у меня нет сил оттолкнуть его, я терплю его прикосновения, не выказывая возражений. — Кайнан, послушай меня. Открой глаза.

Я, словно вредный ребенок, хочу поупрямиться, но его голос странно убедителен. С силой разомкнув веки, я смотрю на него: любимое лицо напряжено от избытка чувств.

— Уходи, — шепчу я. — Пожалуйста, просто уйди.

— Нет. — Он садится и укладывает мою голову себе на колени. — Кайнан, ты должен выслушать меня очень внимательно. Ты умираешь.

Я слабо усмехнулся.

— Думаешь, я этого не понимаю?

— Я могу тебя спасти. — Я смеюсь снова. Его руки сжимаются. — Я могу, но ты должен довериться мне, еще всего один раз. Кайнан, ты слышал о вампирах?

— Монстры-кровососы, — шепчу я, слишком потрясенный, чтобы изображать незаинтересованность. — Как гурах.

— Да. Полагаю, твоя гурах — вампир. — Он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох, и я боюсь его следующих слов. — Как и я.

Где-то в глубине души я знал, что так будет, но всё равно не был готов к такому потрясению. Я кричу и отталкиваюсь от него, но я слишком слаб, чтобы уйти далеко. Анейрин тут же оказывается рядом и пытается меня унять. Я снова отшатываюсь.

— Не трогай меня.

Он с явственной неохотой убирает руки. Меня трясет, причем далеко не от потери крови. Он смотрит на меня с таким видом, словно у него разрывается сердце. Словно ему не всё равно. Мне хочется вопить, рвать и метать, но я просто гляжу на него и дрожу.

— Ты чудовище, — обвиняюще произношу я.

Секунду он молчит, а потом откликается:  
— Да.

Я притягиваю колени к груди и обвиваю ноги руками, но дрожь не прекращается. У меня такое ощущение, что я скоро развалюсь на кусочки.

— Я могу спасти тебя, Кайнан.

— Как? — спрашиваю я. — Сделав меня таким же, как ты?

— Да.

— Нет. Никогда.

— Ты умираешь.

— Так дай мне умереть!

Он выглядит печальным, и я ненавижу его за это. Мне хочется, чтобы он оставил меня в покое, но я не могу заставить его уйти. Я прячу лицо в коленях и старательно игнорирую его.

— Черт подери, Кайнан. Я не позволю тебе убить себя. — Он касается моих рук. Я слабо отталкиваю его, но он только крепче прижимает меня к себе. — Ты не хочешь обращаться, и я принимаю твой выбор, но я не позволю тебе сдаться. Может ты и умираешь, но ты еще не мертв.

Он осторожно укладывает меня на спину. Я закрываю глаза в попытке сдержать слезы. Какая-то часть меня ждет, что он склонится над моей шеей и закончит то, что начала гурах, но он не делает этого. Он отрывает длинную полосу ткани от своей сорочки и прижимает ее к рваной ране на моем горле. Боль так сильна, что я вскрикиваю. Он смотрит на меня извиняющимся взглядом, но не ослабляет давления.

Ткань алеет от моей крови. Анейрин снова и снова отрывает клочки и прижимает их к моему горлу. Он продолжает это делать, пока повязки не становятся чистыми. Наконец он откидывается, изнуренно вздыхая.

— Кровотечение прекратилось, — тихо говорит он. — Но ты потерял так много... Я должен остаться, присмотреть за тобой.

Мы могли бы поспорить, я мог сказать ему, что из-за его присутствия холодность между нами только сложнее выносить. Я мог бы попросить его уйти и даже убедить его это сделать. Но у меня уже не осталось сил. Я закрываю глаза и позволяю равнодушному оцепенению охватить меня.

***

Анейрин хорошо заботится обо мне; я стольким ему обязан. Я выздоравливаю и вновь обретаю силы, хоть и гораздо медленнее, чем мне бы того хотелось. Я отчаянно желаю избавиться от него, но те несколько случаев, когда я пытаюсь справиться самостоятельно, лишь подтверждают, что мне всё еще нужна его помощь. Я терплю его заботу и стараюсь занять себя так, чтобы не думать о его ужасающем признании.

Как бы там ни было, бесконечный постельный режим в ожидании выздоровления вгоняет в жуткую тоску, и хотя из-за страха, сдавливающего горло, я едва могу говорить с ним, в конечном счёте, любопытство берет верх. Он занимает себя делами: приготовив повязки и целебные мази, наводит порядок в моем небольшом хаосе. Какое-то время я молча наблюдаю за ним, а затем неожиданно спрашиваю:  
— Зачем ты пришел?

Он останавливается и поднимает на меня испуганный взгляд, словно забыл, что я нахожусь в одной комнате с ним. Или, возможно, он забыл, что я могу разговаривать с ним не только односложными предложениями. Я знаю, что сам виноват в этом, но не уверен, что чувствую эту вину.

— Прости?

— В тот день, когда на меня напала гурах. Зачем ты пришел ко мне?

— Ох. — Он отворачивается и продолжает уборку. — Я искал ее. Я думал, что если найду ее первым...

Между нами так много невысказанных слов. Когда в комнате воцаряется тишина, они поднимаются незримой стеной, и я почти задыхаюсь от того, что хочу сказать, но, знаю, говорить не должен. Я смотрю на него, стоящего в дальнем конце комнаты, и страстно желаю, чтобы многое между нами было иначе.

— Кайнан...

Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с его безмерно печальным взглядом.

— Я прошу прощения за всю боль, какую только мог причинить тебе.

Я закрываю глаза и отворачиваюсь.

— Этого недостаточно.

Даже не видя его, я чувствую, как он шагает, сокращая расстояние между нами.

— Ты говорил, что любишь меня.

— Я любил ложь.

— Нет, Кайнан. — Его голос всё так же ласков. Это задевает меня за живое. Мне хочется, чтобы он кричал, возмущался, неистовствовал, чтобы показал, что это волнует его не меньше, чем меня. — Я никогда не лгал тебе.

— Ты не говорил мне правды. В чем разница?

Хмыкнув, он походит к моей постели.

— А что я, по-твоему, должен был делать? — Он берет меня за руку. Кожа прижимается к коже, а пропасть между нами становится шире, чем когда бы то ни было. — Вежливо спросить тебя, согласен ли ты быть спасенным вампиром, или же предпочтешь остаться с милейшим головорезом, который собирался распороть тебе живот? Или, наверное, нам стоило бы обсудить это после, когда ты истекал кровью посредине улицы? Это было бы идеальным моментом, не находишь?

Я сжимаю губы и отказываюсь отвечать на его провокацию.

— Месяцы, Най. Мы несколько месяцев были вместе. Возможность рассказать мне была.

— Да. — Он пододвигает табурет и садится на него, окидывая меня мрачным взглядом. — И я бы рассказал, если бы не твои кошмары.

Я не могу сдержаться и поднимаю на него пытливый взгляд.

— Ты был так напуган. И я знал, что стоит мне сказать, ты будешь бояться и меня. Я бы этого не выдержал.

Ощущая, как из меня рвутся жгучие слезы, я закрываю глаза. Я не хочу плакать из-за него. Уж лучше его ненавидеть.

— Ты монстр, — обвиняю его я, но выходит куда мягче, чем мне бы хотелось.

Его пальцы на моей руке сжимаются.

— У меня не было выбора, mo charaid. Ты позволишь мне рассказать?

Я не хочу этого слышать, но всё равно киваю. Когда у него такой сломленный и печальный голос, я почти забываю, кто он на самом деле. Я вижу в нем того человека, которым считал его раньше, и этот человек... Я не могу сказать «нет» тому, что может облегчить его горе.

Он рассказывает мне, хотя это причиняет боль нам обоим. Рассказывает о сыновьях, которых родила ему Кайлин, и о человеке, который ворвался в их дом; о том, как его жена пыталась защитить их детей, и как он потом пытался защитить ее; о том, как ее изнасиловали, и этот человек – вампир – грозился надругаться на ней снова, если Анейрин не выпьет кровь, которая превратит его в монстра.

Он рассказывает мне, как умерла Кайлин – он сам убил ее, ослепленный жаждой новообращенного, которая не позволила распознать в жертве его собственную жену.

В конце мы оба плачем, хотя я вжимаюсь лицом в подушку, чтобы не показать своих слез. Я не могу ненавидеть его. Я безнадежно хочу, но не могу, и осознаю, что никогда и не чувствовал ненависти. Обиду, злость, страх – да, но не ненависть.

— Гурах, — произносит он. Я напрягаюсь. — Она вернется.

— Я уеду. — Я поворачиваю голову так, чтобы лечь на подушку щекой и видеть его. — Уеду куда-нибудь, как и собирался.

— Она добралась сюда, а значит, последует за тобой и дальше.

— И что я должен делать, по-твоему, Най? — На сей раз в вопросе звучит не требование, а мольба.

Он снова берет меня за руку и ласково сжимает.

— Ты меня выслушаешь. Она такая же, как я. Я знаю ее слабые места.

— И каковы они?

— Полагаю, дневной свет.

Я подскакиваю на месте.

— Но ты всегда уходил днем.

— Да. Всегда. — Его губы изгибаются в легком изумлении. — Думаешь, попроси я тебя оставить ставни закрытыми, ты бы согласился без всяких объяснений? Я думал, что нам обоим будет проще, если я буду уходить в другое место. Туда, где меня ничто не потревожит.

Безрадостное чувство сжимает мою грудь от очередного обмана. Я обвожу пальцами узоры на покрывале, стараясь убедить себя, что это неважно.

— Значит, дневной свет. Что еще?

— Золото. Оно обжигает нас.

— Ох, — выдыхаю я, забывая о своей боли. — Цепочка. — И тут же с ужасом вспоминаю: — Боже, твоя спина.

— Да. — Его улыбка вымучена и печальна. — Это золото оставило на мне шрамы.

Я переполнен желанием провести пальцами по его спине и успокоить его боль. Я знаю, что она не нова, но я вижу по его глазам, что она не ушла, несмотря на его слова. Сострадание уговаривает меня остаться, а страх гонит прочь. Противоречивые чувства борются во мне, отчего меня морозит и трясет.

Анейрин забирается на постель и опускается на колени рядом со мной. Он берет обе мои руки, внимательно осматривая меня.

— Мне не хотелось обманывать тебя, — шепчет он. — Кайнан, ты просишь меня когда-нибудь?

Я отвожу взгляд.

— Я не знаю, — сдавленным голосом откликаюсь я.

В его вздохе слышно облегчение. Еще вчера я бы ответил: «Нет, никогда», — и мы оба это знаем.

— Как только поймешь это, — ласково говорит он, соскальзывая с кровати, — дай мне знать. А теперь отдыхай.

***

Той ночью мне снится новый кошмар. Начинается он как прежде, с криков моей сестры и гибели моей семьи. Потом он перетекает в последнее нападение гурах. Я борюсь с ней изо всех сил, зная, что Анейрин придет и спасет меня в любой миг. Но она всё пьет меня, а он всё не приходит. В конце концов, чувствуя, что жизнь утекает из меня, я открываю глаза и смотрю на нее. Но не гурах пьет мою кровь. Это Анейрин, и когда я умираю, он поднимает голову и одаривает меня злой окровавленной улыбкой.

Я просыпаюсь с воплем. Анейрин рядом, пытается унять меня, и глаза его огромны от беспокойства. Я кричу громче, отталкиваясь от него, но одеяла сковывают мои конечности. Наконец я дрожащим клубком устраиваюсь на противоположном краю кровати и продолжаю кричать, пока голос не подводит меня.

Он тихо опускается рядом. Я боком чувствую его тепло, такое близкое, но он не прикасается ко мне.

— Кайнан, — настойчиво зовет он. — Кайнан, это был сон. Это не реально.

— Ты меня убил, — плачу я, поднимая руки, чтобы закрыть лицо. — Господи, Най, ты меня убил.

— Я не делал этого! — срывается он. Как ни странно, это успокаивает меня, так что когда он произносит: — Взгляни на меня, — я нахожу в себе силы поднять голову и выполнить его просьбу.

Его лицо светится эмоциями, сильными и пугающими. Его взгляд ловит и удерживает меня, недвижного, задыхающегося и дрожащего.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты не безразличен мне, mo charaid. — Теперь его голос резок от безысходности. — Но я не причинил тебе вреда, даже когда думал, что только таким способом можно спасти твою жизнь. Потому что ты этого не хотел. Я никогда не трону тебя без твоего разрешения. Никогда. Можешь не верить остальным моим словам, cara, только верь в это.

— Мне хочется, — наконец выдавливаю я между всхлипывающими вздохами. — Я хочу этого, Най, но я...

— Тссс. — Его руки, теплые и сильные, обхватывают меня. Он притягивает меня к своей груди в нежное объятие. — Тише, тише, это просто сон.

Вздрагивая, я вцепляюсь в него. Его ладони легко гладят мою спину, и я понимаю, что не хочу, чтобы он останавливался, чтобы мы отпускали друг друга. Мои страхи незначительны перед моей неодолимой потребностью в его утешении.

Мы обнимаемся, и он укачивает меня, тихо нашептывая что-то на гаэльском в мои волосы.

Это стало перемирием. Или, по крайней мере, затишьем. В любом случае, в оставшиеся дни моего выздоровления между нами куда меньше неловкости, потому что мы снова пытаемся подружиться. Я знаю, что ему хочется большего – он не скрывает желания, глядя на меня, – но этого я дать не могу. И я вижу, что он понимает это, но ни на чем не настаивает. Теперь я окреп, и стоит ему сделать попытку, я уйду. Думаю, он это отлично знает.

Всё снова так же, как и после нашего знакомства. Он ухаживает за мной, я принимаю его заботу, и хотя мне становится лучше, я даже не заикаюсь о том, что ему стоит уйти. Потому Най остается. Но теперь он не рвется в мою постель, и мы не спим вместе, даже развернувшись спинами друг к другу. Иногда, просыпаясь, я вижу, что он сидит у моей кровати, не сводя в меня глаз. Я полагаю, что это будет беспокоить меня, но, наоборот, то, что Анейрин стоит на страже, даже когда я сплю, обнадеживает меня. Он здесь, и он защищает меня.

Мне снова снятся кошмары, но я не заговариваю о них. Порой Анейрин присутствует в них. Иногда он меня спасает, иногда – убивает, но теперь я справлюсь с ними лучше, чем прежде. Он бы окружил меня своей поддержкой, стоит мне только попросить, но гордость не позволяет мне этого.

Чтобы скоротать время моего выздоровления, мы играем в разные игры. Это необычно; когда он впервые предложил сыграть в карты, я был еще озлоблен и огорчен, и согласился только потому, что уже мысль о победе над ним доставляла яркое чувство удовлетворения. Но дни идут, мой гнев испаряется, и наши игры становятся не соревновательными, а скорее приятными, почти дружескими. Мы играем в шашки и карты, а временами и в шахматы, но я не силен в них, в отличие от Анейрина, и партии меня всегда выматывают.

Как-то ночью Анейрину удается уговорить меня на серию игр, и полдюжины партий спустя я теряю терпение и признаю своё поражение. Я устаю настолько, что, завалившись на бок, засыпаю там же, где сидел. Какое-то время я плаваю между сном и бодрствованием. Не знаю, сколько это длится – по моим ощущениям, несколько часов. Один раз я просыпаюсь, потому что перекатываюсь на шахматную доску, и мне в ребра врезается одна из пешек. В ответ на мое безмолвное возмущение Анейрин, тихо смеясь, расчищает постель и выуживает последнюю фигуру из-под меня. Убрав шахматы в сторону, Он снова садится рядом и смахивает волосы с моего лба.

— Засыпай, Кайнан, — шепчет он. — Теперь безопасно.

Конечно, он преувеличивает. Он имеет в виду острые шахматные фигурки, но его слова успокаивают меня и в этом случае. С Наем я чувствую себя в безопасности и снова погружаюсь в сон.

Я просыпаюсь чуть позже, когда матрас подо мной резко прогибается. Я сразу настораживаюсь, пульс громко стучит в ушах. С дикой мыслью о том, что сейчас же полечу на пол, я вцепляюсь в одеяла. Но это всего лишь Анейрин проскальзывает в постель, и под его весом матрас продавливается. Он хмурится и извиняется, заметив, что разбудил меня.

В третий раз я выскальзываю из сна от легких прикосновений к моим щекам. Просыпаясь, я понимаю, что скорее доволен, чем напуган, и открываю глаза.

Я думал, что ощущаю прикосновения пальцев Анейрина, но ошибся. Склонившись надо мной так, что его волосы падают на мое лицо, он ласково, едва ощутимо целует меня в щеку. Я коротко сдавленно выдыхаю. Анейрин тотчас же отодвигается и вспыхивает – наверное, от раскаяния, или досады, или смущения.

Я перекатываюсь на другой край постели, подальше от него.

— Я не могу, — судорожно взмаливаюсь я. — Най, я не могу этого сделать. Я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

Он неотрывно смотрит на меня, и румянец сходит с его лица.

— Кайнан, что я, по-твоему, делаю?

Я проглатываю и страх, и гордость.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я забыл, что ты такое. Ты хочешь, чтобы я притворился, что ничего не изменилось, но я не могу. Я не могу этого забыть, Най.

— Я знаю, — шепчет он. Он проводит пальцами по моей щеке. — Мне не нравилось тебе лгать, mo charaid. Мне не нравилось притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь. Я не хочу к этому возвращаться. Будет лучше, если ты полюбишь меня таким, какой я есть – или не будешь любить вовсе.

— Всё не так просто, — вздыхаю я.

Он хочет либо всё, либо ничего, и не могу дать ему ни того, ни другого. Я всё еще люблю его, но не так, как ему бы хотелось. Я не могу дать ему всего, но и отречься от привязанности и притвориться, что ничего не чувствую, я тоже не в силах.

— Разве нет? — Он снова касается моего лица. Я вздрагиваю от этого прикосновения. Он вновь склоняется надо мной, и я пытаюсь ускользнуть, но мне некуда деться. Его губы, теплые и мягкие, скользят по моим. Я вскрикиваю, на самом деле не особо возражая. Я хочу то, что он предлагает мне, и желание одерживает верх над силой воли.

— Всё слишком сложно, Най.

Он проводит пальцами по моим волосам.

— Я просто хочу поддержать тебя. Воспользуйся тем, что тебе необходимо.

Я качаю головой.

— Нет, Най, пожалуйста. Я хочу...

Он останавливается и чуть отодвигается.

— Чего ты хочешь, Кайнан? — выдыхает он в мои губы.

— Слишком многого.

Огоньки скачут в его глазах, когда он сокращает расстояние между нами. На сей раз в его поцелуе нет нерешительности. Он проскальзывает в мой рот, затягивая в свой, и меня затопляет теплом. У меня не хватит сил противиться этому. Я обвиваю руки вокруг его шеи и теряюсь в поцелуе.

Я пожалею позже; я уверен в этом. Но сейчас, только в этот миг, мне нужно утешение, которое он готов дать. Я приму его, и после выдержу последствия.

Его прикосновения нежны. Когда я дрожу под ним, он притягивает меня к своей груди, думая, что я мерзну. Но это не так: я переполнен теплом его прикосновений. Я трепещу от сладости происходящего. Я вспоминаю, как он впервые так поцеловал меня, заставляя забыть об ужасах моих кошмаров. Я помню, как он целовал меня тогда – и целует сейчас – и забываю и о своем гневе, и о боли, и о страхе. Это Анейрин, человек, спасший меня от бандита и выходивший после, державший меня в своих объятьях, позволяя выплакаться на его плече, собравший меня из кусочков, на которые я был разорван ночными кошмарами. Я помню только, что это Най, человек, которого я люблю.

Он внезапно отталкивается и, содрогаясь, смотрит на меня.

— Прости, — хрипло шепчет он. — Кайнан, прости. Я не должен был... — Он отворачивается.

— Нет, — говорю я. — Не смей. — Но на этот раз я не прошу его остановиться. Я сжимаю руки в кулаки в его волосах и притягиваю его губы к своим. — Не оставляй меня одного, Най, пожалуйста.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он. — Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

Я кладу ладони на его спину и перекатываю нас. Он удивленно хлопает ресницами, а когда я обхватываю его лицо и прижимаюсь к губам, закрывает глаза.

— Просто поцелуй меня.

Его пальцы, пробежав по моему затылку, скользят под воротник и исследуют плечи. Он проводит ладонью вниз по моей руке, обводя мышцы, и медленно задирает сорочку на спине.

Я сажусь и стягиваю рубашку через голову. Анейрин ведет руками по моему животу вверх, к груди. Открыв глаза, я смотрю на него. Он лежит подо мной на спине, взгляд у него теплый и открытый. Его волосы на моей подушке похожи на чернильные кляксы, а глаза от желания кажутся еще темнее.

— Если хочешь остановиться, — шепчет он, — просто скажи. Клянусь, я подчинюсь.

Я расстроенно рычу – он продолжает напоминать мне о действительности, когда мне хочется обо всем забыть.

Сначала я стягиваю его штаны, потом свои, а он в это время избавляется от сорочки. Вытянувшись вдоль его тела, я всем весом ложусь на него. Он стонет, вжимая пальцы мне в спину.

Я покрываю поцелуями его шею и грудь, слизываю пот из выемки между ключицами. Его руки, не отрываясь, скользят по моему телу. Он выгибается, прижимаясь своим стоящим членом к моему. От этого ощущения у меня перехватывает дыхание, и я прислоняюсь лбом к его плечу.

Его ладони скользят по моей спине, спускаются вдоль бедер к обратной стороне колен и возвращаются вверх. Его пальцы ласкают мои ягодицы, потом проскальзывают между и легонько касаются входа. Я поднимаю голову и смотрю на Анейрина.

— Ты хочешь этого? — шепотом спрашивает он, проталкивая кончик внутрь.

— Да. — Я качаю бедрами навстречу ему.

Так легко забыть обо всем, ведь от его прикосновений можно сойти с ума. Я запрокидываю голову и вздрагиваю, когда он продвигается вглубь. Кровь стучит в ушах, сердце гулко бьется в груди. Шумно вдохнув, я выгибаюсь навстречу его пальцу. Из горла рвутся голодные всхлипы; он толкается внутри осторожными, едва ощутимыми движениями.

— Най, — выдыхаю я. — Пожалуйста, Най, еще.

Я жажду обжигающей волны облегчения, которая смоет последние обрывки болезненных воспоминаний. Най дарит мне намеки на это ощущение, но не больше. Он ласкает глубоко внутри, и я задыхаюсь от удовольствия.

Кожа липнет от стекающего по спине пота. Охнув, я подаюсь навстречу прикосновениям Анейрина. Он вынимает палец; мое возмущенное хныканье переходит в потрясенный вскрик, когда пальцев внутри оказывается уже два. У меня дрожат руки, опираться на них всё трудней, так что я осторожно опускаюсь на Анейрина, устраиваясь у него на груди. Он оглядывает меня темным, томным взглядом. Не знаю, что у него на уме, и когда он толкается пальцами в меня, я кричу.

Положив вторую руку на моё плечо, он подталкивает меня. Я растерянно смотрю на него.

— Сядь, cara, — шепчет он.

Я протестующе мычу, но послушно встаю на колени, устраиваясь у него на талии. Он проводит ладонью по моему животу и обхватывает член. Вздрогнув, я сжимаюсь вокруг его пальцев внутри меня.

Он раздвигает мои ноги шире и соскальзывает по постели так, что мои колени оказываются на уровне его плеч. Пару раз огладив меня рукой, он приподнимается на локтях и вбирает мой член в рот.

Задыхаясь, я упираюсь ладонями в стену. Только благодаря этому я не падаю.

Его губы на моей плоти горячи, а язык проворен и гибок. Он точно знает, где коснуться, с каким нажимом лизнуть, насколько глубоко втянуть.

Я запрокидываю голову. Грудь вздымается, за каждый вздох я борюсь с ураганом охвативших меня эмоций. Руки на стене сжимаются в кулаки. Ощущения настолько сильные, что подрагивают мышцы ног.

В другой раз я мог бы его остановить. Он подвел меня слишком близко, слишком быстро, и в любом другом случае я бы попросил его задержать разрядку, чтобы мы оба получили наслаждение от происходящего. Но сейчас я хочу только забыться, и чем ближе к краю он меня подводит, тем проще это сделать. Если он принесет мне забвение слишком рано, я не буду препятствовать. Я стону и дрожу под его прикосновениями.

И всё же он отстраняется прежде, чем мне удается впасть в беспамятство. Я опираюсь руками на стену и, тяжело дыша, утыкаюсь в них лбом.

— Боже, Най.

Он покрывает мой живот неторопливыми поцелуями, и мышцы под его губами напрягаются. Он разминает мне спину, плечи, затылок, привлекая к себе.

Я запускаю пальцы ему в волосы и жадно целую его. Он тихо стонет в мои губы и сжимает руки в моих волосах, склоняя мою голову к своему лицу. У него срывается дыхание. Я накрываю ладонью его член, и Анейрин, издав стон, прижимает меня к себе и накрывает мой рот.

Внезапная резкая боль прошивает губу, и я тут же отшатываюсь. После прикосновения на пальцах остается кровь. Я поднимаю глаза на Анейрина; его губы окрашены алым. Боль окатывает меня, словно ведро ледяной воды, унося за собой иллюзии и оставляя только невыносимую истину.

Я хочу просто забыть, но теперь это невозможно. Ранка на губе, свидетельство нечеловеческой природы Анейрина, пульсирует. Сердце гулко стучит, пока я отползаю в дальний угол кровати.

Анейрин не отрывает от меня взгляда. В его глазах медленно отражается понимание того, что он только что наделал. Он умоляюще тянется ко мне, но я отдергиваюсь, и он опускает руку.

— Кайнан...

— Не смей.

Встав на колени, он медленно ползет по постели ко мне. Он вытягивает руки перед собой, словно приближается к дикому зверю, которого не хочет спугнуть. Меня трясет от напряжения, но я остаюсь на месте. Пока что.

— Почему это так пугает тебя? — тихо спрашивает Анейрин.

Я вперяюсь в него взглядом.

— Поверить не могу, что ты задал мне этот вопрос.

Он поджимает губы.

— Я не гурах, cara. Я не убивал твою семью. Я не нападал на тебя, не заставлял сбежать из дома.

— Но ты похож на нее, — кричу я. — Ты такой же.

— Это далеко не одно и то же, — настаивает он. Поколебавшись, он кладет ладонь мне на руку. Я напрягаюсь и недоверчиво хмурю брови. — Ты позволишь мне показать?

— Нет, — я отскакиваю от него. — Боже мой, нет.

— Клянусь, я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Ты хочешь моей крови. Осмелюсь предположить, что это больно!

— То, что она сделала с твоей семьей, и то, что я хочу показать тебе – это совершенно разные вещи. — Он снова приближается и скользит руками по моим плечам. — Позволь мне показать тебе, что это может приносить удовольствие.

— Ты с ума сошел, — огрызаюсь я. — Я не дам тебе пить мою кровь.

— Ты меня боишься?

Секунду я медлю.

— Да.

Я думал, что он будет зол или обижен, но он слезает с кровати и отходит от меня, и это ранит куда сильнее. Я смотрю на него, разрываясь между ненавистью к его природе и любовью к нему самому.

Он возвращается с крестом, что я купил ему – тот всё еще завернут в бумагу.

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе о золоте?

— Да.

Он передает сверток мне: я принимаю его и опускаю глаза на крест.

— Можешь воспользоваться им, если почувствуешь опасность или боль. Так тебе будет спокойнее?

Я с сомнением смотрю на него.

— Оно правда обжигает вас? – Металл в моих руках прохладен, и мне не верится, что им можно причинить вред.

Кивнув, он стукает пальцем по кресту. На мой взгляд, ничего особенного, но судя по тому, как он резко втягивает воздух, должно быть, он что-то ощущает. Когда он показывает мне палец, на подушечке отчетливо виден ярко-красный отпечаток. Я с удивлением рассматриваю ранку.

Анейрин проводит костяшками по моей щеке.

— Я хочу лишь подарить тебе наслаждение, mo charaid. Ты позволишь мне? 

Я, хмурясь, сдвигаю брови. Не отрицаю, страх на месте, как и всегда. Но и есть и желание. Он предлагает мне удовольствие, и я хочу этого. Я жажду облегчения, забвения.

А если что, у меня под рукой всегда есть крест.

— Ладно, — напряженно шепчу я. Дрожа от страха, я сжимаю крест в руке.

Анейрин обхватывает меня за пояс и притягивает ближе. Мне кажется, что он сразу возьмется за горло, и я напряженно жду этого. Но он поступает иначе: устраивает нас поудобнее и касается своими губами моих. Он обхаживает меня ласковыми поцелуями-укусами. Я медленно успокаиваюсь и льну к нему.

Он целует кромку уха и местечко под мочкой. Его губы скользят по моему подбородку и вниз, по шее. Я сжимаю ладони на его плечах и пытаюсь расслабиться. Чтобы ни произошло, от напряжения точно будет только хуже.

Он останавливается на шее, нежно целуя и посасывая, ощущение губ резко выделяется на коже. Я вздрагиваю, закрываю глаза и на мгновение забываю о том, что последует дальше. В этот миг он наносит удар.

На секунду кончики его клыков прижимаются к моей шее – и это единственное предупреждение. Выдох превращается в хриплый крик, когда он погружает зубы в мою плоть. Я застываю и безотчетно сопротивляюсь.

Но он прав – он не причиняет мне боли, как и обещал. Я знаю, что должно быть больно, что я должен метаться в агонии, но ощущаю только теплую пульсацию там, где он сосет мою рану. Я со стоном извиваюсь под ним и протягиваю руки, роняя крест.

— Най, — выдыхаю я, вцепляясь в его волосы. — Боже, Най, я хочу...

Я затихаю. Мне не хватает слов, чтобы выразить, что мне нужно. Он забирает мою кровь, но вместо нее он дает огонь. Меня опаляет желанием.

— Еще, — стону я. — Хочу еще.

Устроив мои ноги на своих бедрах, он входит в меня, осторожно и настойчиво, как и всегда. Я выгибаюсь и царапаю ему спину, сходя с ума от ощущений.

Он не отрывается от моей шеи, посасывает в том же ритме, с которым двигает бедрами. С каждым медленным движением он подводит меня всё ближе к исступлению, которого я жажду.

— Еще, — шепчу я, перебирая его волосы пальцами. — Еще, еще, еще.

И он дарит еще – и много больше. Он дает всё, что мне нужно, но этого всё равно не хватает. Я сжимаю ноги на его бедрах и двигаюсь навстречу толчкам. Грудь вздымается, приходится бороться за каждый вдох. Я оставляю царапины на спине Анейрина и извиваюсь под ним.

— Проклятье, Най! — Я притягиваю его еще ближе. — Пожалуйста...

Он отрывается от моей шеи и, приподнявшись, смотрит на меня, продолжая двигаться. У него дикие, расфокусированные глаза. Тяжело выдыхая, он открывает рот, и на губе блестит одинокая алая капля.

Кровь. Моя кровь.

Я поднимаю дрожащую руку и стираю каплю. Он улыбается мне, но как-то натянуто, ошеломленно. Я притягиваю его голову для поцелуя.

Мои руки мечутся по его телу. Я нетерпеливо ищу то, что мне нужно. Я требую это от него, беру, не спрашивая, и он дает это ощущения без лишних просьб. Каждое движение переполняет меня огненной вспышкой. Я стону, кричу и рычу, беспомощно выгибаясь под ним.

— Пожалуйста, — судорожно шепчу я. — Пожалуйста...

Он нависает над постелью и вбивается в меня, давая последние столь необходимые толчки. Меня опаляет пламенем оргазма, и я, содрогаясь, кричу и крепко стискиваю его. Я смутно улавливаю крик Анейрина, когда он изливается внутри, а после, изнуренный, падает на меня. Я выпускаю его из рук. Наконец я получаю то, что искал. Меня уносит спокойным блаженством забвения.

Я знаю, что это не может длиться вечно. Но пока возможность есть, я ей пользуюсь, и когда я возвращаюсь в реальность, всё не так плохо. Я утомлен и удовлетворен, и всё еще наполнен жаром страсти.

Анейрин, закинув руку мне на талию, устроился сзади.

Я поворачиваю голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Глаза закрыты, тень от ресниц ложится на щеки. Наверное, он спит, но я не уверен. Не убирая его руки, я тянусь за одеялом.

Анейрин сжимает меня в объятьях. Я снова смотрю на него. Открыв глаза, он молча глядит на меня. Он кажется грустным и нерешительным.

— Теперь ты понимаешь? — У него отсутствующий взгляд. Он уже возвел между нами стену на тот случай, если я отвечу: «Нет, не понимаю». — Видишь, что я имел в виду? Не все мы такие, как твоя гурах, mo charaid.

Мгновение я молчу.

— Я не знаю, — шепчу я. В прошлый раз это означало «Наверное». Сейчас, думаю, под этими словами кроется что-то еще.

Я устраиваюсь рядом с ним, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Он кладет руку мне на талию и крепко обнимает. Чувствуя себя защищенным в его руках, я засыпаю.

Я просыпаюсь в постели один, и это сбивает с толку. Усевшись, я потираю глаза и оглядываюсь в поисках Анейрина. На секунду сердце замирает от страха, что он покинул меня. Но он здесь, спит в кресле возле окна, склонив голову набок. Видно, что ему неудобно, поэтому я выскальзываю из постели, захватив подушку, и подкладываю ее ему под щеку.

Вот так и устраивается наш распорядок. Он всегда присоединяется ко мне, когда я ложусь спать, и обнимает меня до тех пор, пока я не засыпаю, после чего занимает место у окна, словно часовой. Думаю, он намеревается защищать меня, если гурах явится вновь. Лучше бы я не был таким трусом и признался, что его его тепло в постели мне нужнее.

***

Когда гурах приходит в очередной раз, я подготовлен. Просыпаюсь я оттого, что меня острожного трясут за плечо. Разлепив заспанные глаза, я взглядом ищу в полумраке Анейрина. Комнату освещает только одна свеча, в ее неровном свете видно, как он сосредоточен.

— Кайнан, — едва слышно шепчет он. — Я что-то слышу... Она идет.

Сердце уходит в пятки. Выбравшись из постели, я, напряженный и испуганный, встаю в центре комнаты и думаю, как быть дальше. Анейрин передает мне нечто, закутанное в ткань. Раскрыв сверток, я вижу крест. Я помню слова, сказанные им в ту ночь, когда он уговорил меня бороться.

Золото. Оно обжигает нас.

Сглотнув, я сжимаю ладонь на кресте, своем единственном оружии против гурах.

Най натягивает пару лайковых перчаток и вооружается длинным кинжалом, острие которого отливает золотом. Понятия не имею почему, но это нервирует меня. Облизав губы, я сосредотачиваю внимание на окне.   
Я должен признать, что она быстра. Мгновение назад за окном не было видно ничего, кроме россыпи звезд на небосводе. Стоит мне моргнуть, как она здесь, в оконном проеме. Она пораженно смотрит на нас, не спящих и готовых к ее появлению, и рычит, обнажая острые клыки. У меня не получается сдержать дрожь, которая бежит по телу от одного ее вида.

Не обращая внимания на Анейрина, она кидается на меня. Я ожидал этого, но всё равно потрясен. Под ее весом я с криком падаю назад. Прижав меня к стене, она с вожделением осматривает меня и склоняется к моему горлу.

Времени думать нет. Я поднимаю крест между нашими телами и прижимаю его к голой коже ее шеи. Хоть я и помню, что мне показал Анейрин в ночь, когда вернул мне крест, ничего особенного я не жду. К ее яростному сопротивлению я не готов.

Она по-кошачьи воет и отбрасывает меня от себя. Приземлиться на ноги мне не удается: я падаю и ударяюсь головой о столбик кровати. 

Раздается треск, и я валюсь на пол, сраженный волной оцепенения.

Я слышу отчаянный крик Анейрина, но не могу даже двинуться, чтобы помочь ему. Краем глаза я вижу, как он вонзает кинжал в ее грудь по самую рукоять. Она падает, и он тут же мчится ко мне.

— Кайнан, Кайнан...

Он осторожно укладывает меня на спину и дрожащими руками проводит по моему лицу. Я в ужасе смотрю на него. Я не могу пошевелиться и не чувствую его прикосновений к моим плечам. Бороться приходится за каждый вдох, и я чувствую, что проигрываю этот бой.

— Кайнан, cara… — Он склоняется надо мной. Горячие слезы падают на мою кожу. — Позволь мне помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, mo charaid, дай я помогу. После такого ты уже не сможешь восстановиться сам. Пожалуйста. — Его голос срывается, а на лице отражаются горе и печаль.

Я закрываю глаза. Голова кружится, и думать я не могу. Я пытаюсь успокоиться, но понимаю, что медленно угасаю, и это ввергает меня в панику. Я не хочу умирать.

Анейрин всё еще что-то говорит, торопливо и отчаянно, чуть не плача.

— Cara, ты же знаешь, ты мне небезразличен. Ты ведь знаешь, правда? Я люблю тебя, Кайнан. Пожалуйста, дай мне помочь тебе, позволь всё исправить. Я не могу смотреть, как ты умираешь.

— Най, — шепчу я на последнем издыхании. Подавшись назад, он смотрит на меня. На его лице бушует ураган чувств – боль, отчаяние и любовь.

Я снова закрываю глаза. Темнота все ближе, я чувствую, как она тянется ко мне, окружая со всех сторон, и думаю только об одном. Я не хочу умирать.

Говорить я уже не могу – воздуха в легких не осталось, – но я знаю, что Анейрин всё еще рядом, и просто шевелю губами.

Давай.

Он меняет позу, склоняясь надо мной. Сначала я ощущаю тепло его дыхания на своей шее, потом осознаю, что его клыки прижимаются к моей коже. Я знаю, что случится дальше, и понимаю, что это лучший из вариантов, но всё равно боюсь и мысленно готовлю себя.

— Будет больно, — шепчет он мне в шею. — Прости.

Глубоко вонзив клыки, он начинает пить, и в мире остается только боль.

Всё совсем не так, как в ночь, когда он насыщался мной. Тогда я не возражал, но сейчас невыносимо больно и вспоминается гурах. Я зажимаю глаза и стараюсь не шевелиться, не впадать в панику, не думать о гурах и ее светящихся безумием глазах.

Он пьет спешно, запоем вытягивая из меня кровь. Меня окутывает дымкой, которая притупляет боль и боязнь удушья. Утопая в этом тумане, я расслабляюсь под Анейрином.

Боль резко возвращается, когда он отрывается, вытаскивая клыки. Я чувствую, как горячая кровь стекает по шее. Он отдаляется ровно настолько, чтобы не касаться меня, но я всё равно чувствую его тепло рядом. Вскоре он возвращается и прижимает свою ранку к моим губам. Его кровь льется мне в рот, и я давлюсь ее горьким вкусом.

— Пей, cara, — шепчет он, перебирая пальцами мои волосы. — Знаю, на вкус ужасно, но ты должен выпить, иначе ты умрешь, а я уже ничего не смогу для тебя сделать.

Смутно понимая смысл его слов, я пью, и меня тут же начинает тошнить. Я заставляю себя сделать еще пару глотков, и тело охватывает жар. Я чувствую, как язычки пламени облизывают меня, опаляя кожу, превращая мою плоть и кости в пепел. Моё неподвижное, бесчувственное тело горит. Я бы закричал, но не получается даже вздохнуть. Я бы боролся, но не могу даже шевельнуться.

Мир превращается в горящую преисподнюю, и даже легкие прикосновения Анейрина, кажется, оставляют ожоги. Я молю об избавлении – о смерти.

И она приходит – неторопливой душащей темнотой. Она отнимает Анейрина, уносит огненную боль, и не остается ничего. Я с облегчением погружаюсь в эту тьму и позволяю небытию поглотить меня. В конце концов, я умираю.

***

Проснувшись, я чувствую только голод. Он словно обжигающая пустота, которую нужно немедленно заполнить.

Меня касаются чьи-то руки, но я их просто не замечаю. Главное сейчас – утолить жажду.

— Иди ко мне, mo charaid, — шепчет голос, а руки направляют меня. — Возьми то, что тебе нужно, у меня есть чем поделиться.

Незнакомец тянет меня к себе, а я сопротивляюсь – до тех пор, пока не улавливаю его пьянящий запах.

Жажда толкает меня вперед, пока я не прижимаюсь к незнакомцу носом. Я вдыхаю сладкий аромат его кожи и действую, не задумываясь. Я кусаю.

Его вкус взрывается на моем языке, и я не могу сдержать стона. Это вкус солнечного света, звездного сияния – всего самого прекрасного на свете. Я пью, не останавливаясь.

С каждым глотком жажда притупляется и сознание возвращается ко мне. Я отпускаю его и отсаживаюсь в сторону. На какое-то время я теряюсь: я не понимаю, кто я и что за человек сидит рядом со мной.

Потом он с озабоченным выражением на лице тихо произносит: «Кайнан», и память мгновенно возвращается ко мне.

Анейрин. Гурах. Нападение, ужасный хруст – я стукнулся головой о столбик кровати. Я втягиваю воздух.

— Получилось?

Анейрин медленно кивает:  
— Получилось.

— И я... — Слова застревают у меня в горле. Я не жалею о своем выборе, но пока не могу смириться с тем, кем я стал. Кем позволил себе стать.

Анейрин отводит взгляд.

— Да.

Я неровно выдыхаю.

— Спасибо, Най, — говорю я. Я тоже не поднимаю на него глаз.

Мы оба храним молчание.

Неловкость накрывает нас, словно тяжелое одеяло. Облизав губы, я собираю всё своё мужество и спрашиваю:  
— Ну... что теперь?

Секунду он молчит.

— Теперь я буду учить тебя всему, что ты должен знать о жизни вампиров. Это потребует времени, mo charaid. Поначалу ты будешь слаб и уязвим. — Он закрывает глаза и склоняет голову. — Прости, Кайнан. Я знаю, что ты хотел покинуть меня. Раньше я бы исполнил твое пожелание, но теперь не могу. Ты должен остаться, чтобы я обучил тебя.

Я хмурюсь, но не от досады, а задумавшись.

— А если я не останусь? — спрашиваю я. Нужно выяснить все варианты.

Теперь он молчит куда дольше.

— Ты станешь таким же, как гурах, — наконец отвечает он. — И мне придется тебя убить.

Я пораженно застываю. Он избегает моего взгляда. Придвинувшись, я беру его за подбородок и поворачиваю лицом к себе.

— Значит, хорошо, что я не хочу уходить, правда?

В его глазах несмело загорается надежда.

— Ты же хотел, — шепчет он.

— Хотел.

— Что изменилось?

Я перевожу взгляд на свои колени. Не уверен, что я сам знаю ответ на этот вопрос.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчу я. — Это никогда не менялось. Я просто... боялся. — Я встаю на колени и стискиваю его ладони в своих руках. Горячие слезы текут по моим щекам. — Я люблю тебя, Най, и я столь многим тебе обязан. Я обязан тебе жизнью, которую ты спас уже в третий раз.

Он притягивает меня к своей груди и обвивает руками. Я льну к нему и нахожу покой в его объятии.

— Я люблю тебя, Кайнан, — хрипло шепчет он. — Я никогда не хотел ранить тебя.

Я не в силах видеть горе в его глазах. Развернувшись к нему лицом, я касаюсь его губ своими.

— У тебя были на то причины. — Прижавшись к его лбу своим, я признаю: — Пожалуй, ты поступил правильно, не рассказав мне. Я бы не послушал.

Он прячет выбившуюся прядь мне за ухо и смотрит на меня с горящей надеждой.

— Ты уверен? — Он неподвижен и сосредоточен, и я знаю, что речь сейчас не о моем желании выслушать его.

— Да, конечно, — выдыхаю я ему в губы. Он был моей опорой, моим другом, моим утешением. Он спас меня, вернул мою жизнь, когда гурах ее забрала, и я не уверен, что захочу жить без него. Не так давно я жаждал этого, но сейчас мне противна даже мысль о подобном. — Ты нужен мне, Най.

— Мы нужны друг другу, cara. — Он бережно прижимает меня к своей груди.

Я бы никогда не подумал, что моя жизнь так сложится. Что я по доброй воле свяжу свою судьбу с вампиром вроде гурах, которая держала меня в страхе с самого детства – или сам решусь стать таковым. Я не мог представить себе, что когда-нибудь буду пить чью-то кровь и испытывать при этом что угодно, но только не отвращение. Но жизнь меняется и изменяет нас. Анейрин учит меня быть вампиром, объясняет, что вампир – это необязательно чудовище. Он учит меня находить добровольных доноров и дарить им не боль, а удовольствие.

Я счастлив с Наем, а он счастлив со мной. Мы живем вместе и любим друг друга – и я не жалею о своем выборе.


End file.
